Isekai Boruto - Hyperdimension Neptunia
by Nafir - F
Summary: Boruto was thrown into another world and meet with a girl. What makes him thrown into that world. Is there any specific purpose? Or make a new purpose to his life? Boruto x Nepgear [unusual pair, just try some] eng version of "Boruto New Life - Isekai"
1. Where am I?

I do not own two of them for the crossover

**A little note from me, feel free to read :)**

For your information, please review with an appropriate attitude and don't talk about 'I hate Boruto', 'Why you use Boruto', or 'Boruto is ****', and etc. You know, I don't care all of that. You can see the summary right? Do I have to tell you there is a section where you can see characters included in the story at summary?

Any review which help me improve this story is always welcome or if you want to discuss this story is also allowed. So, hope this not happen and I just want my reader to enjoy the story, not scold it. Make a story is not easy, but that's the fun part! Thank you for read this story, and

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

A teenager takes a walk after doing some school. He just walks alone…and always alone if he walks to his home. He walks while his head looked down sign that he is daydreaming something but not take off his seriousness from walking. His blonde hair waving along with not really strong evening wind. Those blue eyes still locked on the sidewalk, empty gaze. He then closes his eyes and take a sigh through his nose.

A wood plank with a sign 'Uzumaki' is on his sight now, this is his home. This teenager then walks in, after that he close the gate. When he arrived behind the front door, he does a little shout, "I'm home!".

He knows that the voice he makes never will be answered, yeah he lives for his own. It's been five years after that tragedy that happened to him, a tragedy make his parents and his little sister not there for him anymore. After take off his shoes, the teenager takes a deep sigh again and makes a way to his room. He really doesn't want to remember that memory now. He is 17, he knows that he should face this present and forget the past.

That room not really big but pretty comfy. He always lives in this home. After that tragedy, he confused about his own future (after through a period of sadness of course). Because of his intelligence brain, he got his scholarship for education and for living expenses (because he orphan) so that he still could go to school until now. At that program there is an option that he can live in dormitory, but he refused and decided still live in his family home.

After take care of his things, he hurried to his shower room for clean himself and refreshing his mind. After that, he just took casual clothes that he usually uses at the home, don't forget his black jacket because of cold weather outside.

He sits on the chair that facing to his desk. On the desk, there is a computer. He bought it when he got that scholarship, then he turns it on. Recently, this guy had thought to himself. Is he have a dream? Or is he has a purpose for his own living?

"What I really want? What am I struggling for now?", he said. Doing monologue to himself.

"I feel my life is so empty," he then turned his gaze to his front again. Actually his present life is not really that bad, nor couldn't nice either. While he in school, he usually not talks too much to his friends. Even when working in groups, the blond would certainly talk if that was indeed necessary. His classmates know how to figure it out and decide not really into the blond. At least, his mouth was not dead. So, he thinks about that now and realized he never had a friend. For five goddamn sake years he realized that he didn't has any friend, he always alone.

"_Tou-chan, Kaa-chan,_ Himawari. I really realize actually I am alone. Hiks…" he drops his tears with little sob. After that tragedy, when he actually was 12, he decided to not choose a Junior Highschool that his friend in Elementary will choose. So he actually made a new life. The blond didn't really know why he did that. But what he knew, at that time he just wanted to be reserved to himself. Try to swallow all that complicated reality, and it still went on until Senior Highschool.

He still looked down while sobbing, he guides his hand to close eyes. When suddenly he got a mysterious massage popped up on his computer screen. The blond turns his gaze to the display, but his eyes still watering so he couldn't see really clear. He takes some tissues, then try to read what is the massage that sent for him. He clicks that and read it so calmly.

.

'This world is in danger! Are you willing to help?'

.

"Huh? What the heck?"

He thinks he just got prank-ed by someone, or not really. While his feeling still in the cold sadness, then this massage popped up.

"Is this a joke? This is like game ad. They do this to make a bunch of players play the game. But wait, it's been a long time I'm not playing one right? So I think it's okay if I try, may this is good game. Nothing to lose anyway."

At that massage, or email, there are two option buttons. 'Yes' and 'No'. And with not clear sender address. The blond aims his cursor and chose 'Yes'.

In the blink of an eye, the screen send out white light make the blond feel it almost make the eyes blind. With fast reaction he closes his eyes while his arms help. And suddenly the teenager feels something at his right eye. He senses that his eye is so hot and he screaming.

"AAAAHHHH! My eye! What is this!" at the same time with heavy wince, he notices his body is like floating somewhere because yeah, he closes his eyes. After like 5 seconds, the hot sensation fading away and he is not wincing anymore. When he tries to open the eyes, in front of him is not the computer, meanwhile that is a bright blue sky. So he laying down all the way?

The blond gets up really quick and shocked himself with sitting gesture. He realizes not sitting on a chair desk, but on not really tall grass. He takes a look around, not familiar with the pleace he stands.

"Where am I?"

.

.Timeskip

.

The teenager already walked almost fifteen minutes long without any footwear and any tool that help too much about his condition now. As far as he knows, he woke up in the vivid forest and with same clothes he wore when in his room. He really couldn't figure out what happened to himself and why he is here. While he tried to think about something, he hears a sound like hopping.

_Blop…blop…blop_

He turns to source of the sound, then he sees there is a cat-sized creature with blue colour, looks like slime in the game but with pointed sharp on top of it. He also thinks that the face of that creature is like bear or dog? Well, he could take those aside first

The blond still standing without moving an inch. The blue slime hopping to where he stands. When it comes nearer, he immediately indicates that this creature is dangerous so that he quickly makes his way to closest tree and takes a twig, no a stem. Strong stem. Lucky he found that.

It still hopping to attack him, in the other hand he gets little afraid because he never did such thing like fighting or battle. But because of that scary thought, his body moving on its own and with all of might he hit the bluey. "Hyaah!"

The hit make the creature flew away and melt to blue jelly. It dead.

With heavy panting, he fell down to his knees. Sweat pour his face, then he stares his own hands. "I beat it," with slow voice. What this guy didn't know, all the time someone watch him when fighting the bluey thing.

"Are you okay?" He suddenly hears not familiar voice and shocked by that.

He looked toward to someone who talk to him and all he sees is a girl. She has lilac eyes and lilac long hairs along to her back and has light skin. She wears white sailor dress with purple accent, white-purple stripes stocking, and a hair clip looks like a d-pad. Then she also wears a boots with also purple-white colour.

She looked down a bit to equal their height. The blond try to get up, but stopped by a hand. Which he accept. "Thank you, and I'm alright. Who are you?"

The lilac girl just smiling to him after help. After that she place her hands in the back. "My name is Nepgear. Can I know your name too?"

He just stunned there for a while and answer her question with calm voice, "Sure, my name is Boruto Uzumaki."

.

* * *

End of chap 1

Actually this fic is just eng ver of my first story which is my original language. I translate this to English because I want to more people enjoy my fic (hopefully). But still this text has many mistakes so I really really sorry if there is any grammar error or typos in the text. But I always do my best to keep this story entertaining to everyone, especially this is my first time I make a story with English.

Maybe you all guys thinking too, why Boruto? Well I just feel like there are too much for Naruto. I just feel like too much okay. Second, I like the design of Boruto more than Naruto (eps 1 Boruto when he face Kawaki). I just like it. And to make different taste? Yeah could be it.

Hope you all enjoy this and see you soon in chap 2

Review?


	2. What was just happened?

I do not own two of them for this crossover.

Happy reading!

.

* * *

Boruto POV

"Can you say that again, where is this?"

"This is Virtua Forest, part of Planeptune," She said.

I can only frown confused. 'Is there a place with a name like that before?'

This girl named Nepgear maybe has a feeling that I'm not on the same page with her.

"Actually, where are you from?" she asks while walking with me. I don't know where to go so when she offers to follow her, I just nodded.

"I'm from Konoha, you know the place?" I stare at her.

Nepgear shakes her head, "I don't know and that is the first time I heard that."

.

Third Person Perspective

Boruto caught in his deep thought again, 'maybe if _that_ happen'.

Yeah, he just makes his own speculation, a clue for _that_ still unknown. _That_ means teleport to another world.

"What is name of the land we are on? You say this is Planeptune, I mean a wider contingent," he tries to ask general question.

"Hmm…Planeptune is a nation, and from this several nations the one we know is Gamindustri," she explains.

'Several nations?' Boruto thought. "So there are more nations like Planeptune? And this is not Earth?"

"Yes, there are three more nations in Gamindustri. And this is not Earth, though I first time heard that too."

The blond just keep quiet, the more he asks the more he confuses. Really confusing for him. He just hopes that someone knows and could explain something to him. He still moving his legs while in deep thought.

"By the way, you just beat a Dogoo? Boruto, I think you are pretty good at beating it just with a wooden stick," that statement make the blond stare at her. Did she just said his first name?* Well, actually he doesn't really mind. He also heard that if someone calls you by name, that means he/she wants to make an approach like a friend. The blond just keep silent for five seconds.

"Is that a blue thing I fight before? I was afraid but my body just moved on its own," Boruto said. 'so that blue thing is called Dogoo.'

"Is that your first time?" She asks again.

With a little nod, he says yes. "Of course, that was my first time in my life fighting."

"That was pretty impressive, even though Dogoo is the weakest monster in Virtua Forest," she gives him a compliment with shade of pink cheeks.

"Is that so? I relieved not facing the tougher one," he said with a flat tone. Nepgear just giggles a bit.

"Are you okay walking with that bare feet?" Oops, he forgot about that.

"Well..umm…"

_Srek…srek…srek._ There is a sound.

"Hm? What is that?" Nepgear suddenly tensed, Boruto takes a look around. In the corner of his eye, he saw a shaky bush. The blond lock his gaze, Nepgear actually do the same.

The lilac girl takes out something, a gadget that looks like a game console then she types through it. Suddenly an object resembled, a short sword appeared in front of her.

"Use this Boruto," said Nepgear, handing over the sword. He obeys and accepts it. The sword is quite light, maybe because of the matter of it size. But he still not used to this, at least more useful than a wooden stick.

The two try to sneak to the bush. Nepgear takes out a plasma sword that Boruto could hear it called 'beam saber'. Suddenly from the bush something come out. Not one, but two Dogoo. With bigger size than Boruto had fought before.

"Two Dogoos? We can do this Boruto," she looks at him at her side. The blond just nods, but the afraid feeling start to cling to his body.

Nepgear with fast paced attacks could slash the blue thing in a horizontal way. The Dogoo immediately dead into blue gel. And the rest of it is in the blond's hands. Anxiety makes him took a moment.

The Dogoo starting to hop, attack. Then he came with an idea. When the Dogoo jump at the highest, he tries to move his arm creating a slash attack from over his head. His plan was success but that was not enough, it not dead yet. The blond panicked and with reflect he makes a space between them.

Nepgear seems want to help, but there are no any sign that he wants need any. He nods at her, while Nepgear making a worried face. He just really wants to beat with only his hands, not want to bother anybody. Although there are some sweat pour his manly face.

Now he trying to move without the Dogoo took a chance and then makes a horizontal slash like Nepgear did. As expected, the Dogoo died as a liquid gel.

He just looked ahead and without realizing that his breath was already heavy. Nepgear approached him with a happy feeling, face to face, "You defeat it, Boruto!"

Boruto stares at her for a short time, "…it seems so."

"For a beginner, that's a pretty good attack," she added. The blond looked back at the girl who was shorter than him. He feels little flattered and unconsciously scratched the back of his head.

And without the two realizing it, a blue creature whose size was as high as 2 meters suddenly appeared from behind Nepgear.

Boruto froze in his place, doesn't know what to do. She still doesn't realize it too. This time is not just afraid feeling, his emotion mix up together like crazy.

In no time, his right eye felt warm and suddenly he was right behind the giant dogoo without turning behind. He could hear the melting of the giant Dogoo into gel. Then after that, his vision darkened ...

... and a voice echoed in his brain.

'**Blade Dance'**

.

.

.

What he knew after that was that he opened his eyes and saw a shady tree in the forest that was not dark, this was Virtua Forest. Boruto tries to get up but a voice suddenly interrupted.

"Don't try to wake up Boruto! You still need rest," which turned out to be Nepgear. He did not realize if she had been beside him. He lay back again.

"At least I try to sit," the blond said. He just okay with it but her worried gaze makes him uneasy.

"Hey whats up?" he confused.

"Just before you fainted ..." Nepgear explained that he did move at lightning speed and immediately killed the giant Dogoo in a second, which was very surprising.

"Then for a moment I saw that your eyes turned white, I mean your right eye," he raised his eyebrows. The eye? Wait, if he not mistaken, his right eye feels warm. Is it because of that?

He was still silent, the girl was the same, no longer know what to say.

"Hey Nepgear, how about your place, the one named Basilicom?"

Nepgear who had looked down, looked at Boruto with an ordinary look again. "Yes, maybe you can find the answer to your question."

"Then, let's go," while trying to stand up.

"Are you ok?" Nepgear is still worried about his condition. That seemed good to the blond because this was the first time he had been noticed by someone.

"I'm fine Nepgear," he reached out to help her up.

.

.

.

They arrived in a place that he thought was similar to the church but with a futuristic and modern accent. Nepgear said that this is Basilicom, the place where the Goddess lives. Indeed there were many questions in the mind of the young man from earlier. He didn't panic, and he didn't need to, because this wasn't a dream and maybe his greatest fear would be answered.

When the two had walked down a room, which he thought might be here was living room, he was surprised by a sound.

"Someone wants to take my sister's body! Gear, stay away from him!" Boruto and Nepgear turned towards the sound. He saw a girl. If one looks at it, people will inevitably think that she is like a twin sister from Nepgear.

The girl wore a white-purple hoodie jacket, stockings with stripes in white and light blue, purple shoes, and two d-pad shaped hair clips in her hair. Her hair was only shoulder-length colored the same as Nepgear, her eyes were the same. The girl is also shorter than Nepgear. Then she called Nepgear 'sister', one question was answered.

She ran towards him, wanted to attack because he was considered a pervert man by her. Boruto didn't say a word while making a defensive pose.

But before something bad happened, Nepgear was quickly in front of the blond. "Don't Sis! He was lost in Virtua Forest and I helped him. He also helped me a little."

.

Boruto POV

The girl who was about to attack me automatically stopped, then there seemed to be someone else coming in.

"Neptune! Don't like making a fuss! How many times have I been ... Eh?" so she (Nepgear's sister) is named Neptune. Then who called Neptune just now, was a girl who had long brown hair with green eyes. With black clothes and wearing a blue jacket which I think is too big. Coupled with boots the same colour as the jacket. She wears a hair clip shaped like a leaf.

"We don't know what he's thinking! Maybe he is silent while thinking about dirty things!" Neptune who didn't lower her voice still thinks that way because I haven't said anything.

"What's going on? Did something happen?" another girl, this time having orange hair with the same coloured eyes. She wears a white sweater (maybe) and a miniskirt with black stockings and white shoes. Why do I always describe everyone I see?

"Umm ... who is he?" asked the brown haired girl, pointing at me.

"He is Boruto. Boruto, this is Neptune, this is IF, and this is Compa," Nepgear advanced while introducing me. For the shorter twin, I already know that the name is Neptune. The brown haired girl is IF, then the last girl is Compa.

"My name is Boruto Uzumaki," I took the initiative to open my voice, but that's all I said.

"Why did you bring him here, Nepgear?" IF asked slightly curious.

"That's because ... he's a bit strange. He, like, doesn't come from here."

"Aha! I already know that he has strange thoughts!" Neptune suddenly tried to attack me again.

Nepgear who seemed to be wrong about what she said earlier, began to panic. "It's not weird like that! I mean, the situation. I thought that Histoire might be able to answer."

Histoire? From Nepgear's statement just now, maybe this person named Histoire knows what happened to me.

And after that, I was invited to meet Histoire. I hope that at least there will be a clue that can be given to me. Yes, I hope.

* * *

.

*In Japan, calling someone by the real name (not the clan's name) is unusual.

If you curious about Boruto's eye, that was Jougan (I don't know if this is official or not). You can search for it. But It will not called Jougan in next chap (or it will?).


	3. So this is Basilicom

I don't have much free time after I came back to college. So, I hope you guys don't mind me if I little late to update this fic. I feel really sorry about this. But I always took a moment to think about the next chapter of this fic so don't worry about that :)

Anyway, hope you enjoy the story.

Happy Reading!

* * *

While I was walking with the others, I asked the girl next to me, Nepgear. "Umm ... Nepgear, when you met me, what were you doing before?"

"Hm? I'm on a quest, what's wrong?" The girl gave a questioning look.

"Hmm, it's nothing," I replied then looked back at my front, the place I walk on. I could still feel that her look was still on me, but I didn't pay much attention to it. 'Quest' huh? Like an RPG game, even though I've never played one.

Upon entering a room I didn't recognize, a strange sight occurred before my eyes. There is a woman sitting on a flying book. Well, since I was here all things have made no sense. The woman who were there looked more like fairy than human because of her size.

"Histoire! A strange guest is coming!" The Neptune behind me calls for someone who might be in front of me.

The woman referred to by Neptune turned her face to us, I assume she was busy. Histoire looked at me when she saw us.

I was gave a look by her thinking maybe I should introduce myself.

"My name is Boruto Uzumaki, it's an honor to meet you."

"No need to be formal, my name is Histoire, Oracle Planeptune," she answered.

"Oracle?" I subconsciously asked.

"Oracle is the person who responsible for the nation, besides the CPU," Histoire explained. Another new term emerged. Which confuse me more.

"Sorry if I didn't know. What is a CPU?" I don't want to be called a fussy person, so I ask as politely as possible.

"The CPU is the _Console Patron Unit_ which is also responsible for the nation, but has different task from mine. Examples are Neptune," she explained.

"Yep! That's me," Neptune proudly showed herself before me.

"But you have never done your job as a Goddess, which results a decrease in the share of Planeptune," Histoire seemed to advise Neptune.

"I will definitely do it if I want to!" Neptune make a little argues

"And that never happened." Histoire's last sentence not only silenced Neptune, but also others. The only difference is they nodded in agreement with Histoire's statement.

"Then young man, what do you want to come here?" Histoire straightened out a topic. 'Young man'? Is she is older than she looks? I keep silence for that.

I began to tell how I could be here, right from when I was in my room. Histoire did not interrupt a bit when I told the story.

"That's how I was able to be here, what I'm worried about is that I really moved to another world, which is here," I finished my story. I did allow other than Histoire listen to my story to make it easier for the future. So I don't need to push my mouth again to others.

"Hmm ..." Histoire touched her chin with her index finger. "If that's the case with you, I can't say anything other than 'moving to another world'."

That's what she said (literally. No, not that), I felt my brain stop for a moment.

After a moment she added, " I think this is the first time this has happened, but ..."

Suddenly she was waiting for the sentence.

"...If I look at it from the time you moved here, the sensation happened the same as three years ago."

"What do you mean, Histoire?" Compa who listened asks a question.

"Three years ago, there was a sensation that I likened to two objects that collided with each other or were forced to collide. Then the sensation occurred again earlier that coincided with the appearance of this young man."

"Err ... but, that doesn't explain anything," this time IF did not understand, indeed the others did not understand either. I can see that from their look.

I actually understand the meaning, trying to explain, "two colliding objects, most likely two worlds that touch each other, so create a gate that can connect the two worlds. Is it like that?"

"Yes, that's the most likely event," Histoire agreed.

Nepgear interrupted, "But, if it really is like that. Who was the person who appeared three years ago?"

So Nepgear could see the gap from that information. I feel a little stunned. I turned toward her as she meet the eye with mine. I nod at her with the statement.

"Because the sensation feels so weak, I can't explain much. Clues are too little. Therefore I say this may be the first time, because he appeared," the meaning of 'he' is me.

"I see ..." Nepgear looked still curious about what happened of that 'two collided objects' like my event.

.

.

.

Finally I know a little about this world. After a complicated conversation, Histoire told me to stay at Basilicom which I agreed to. Besides I have no place to live for my 'current world' now, I can also ask people (girls) something about Gamindustri here.

I was escorted to my room by Nepgear. As we were walking, I felt the girl's gaze from the corner of my eye. I turned to her, but she hurriedly looked away.

"What's the matter?" I'd better ask to be clearer than just being quiet.

"N ... no. I'm just curious about your cheek line," I raised my eyebrow. Actually I want to choose to stay still. But I also imagine if someone just silent when you asked, it feels rather embarrassing right?

"This? Maybe it's a birthmark? Because my father also has it. You could say this is from my father, do you think it's weird?"

"Not at all, I consider it unique," she smiled at me. It turns out there are also people agree with me.

"Earlier, I believe Histoire mentioned _Goddess_. Is she a CPU too?" the question that crossed my mind, I didn't have time to ask when talking to Histoire.

"Yes, and I am also a Goddess," come to think of it, Nepgear is a sister of Neptune. I just understand that now.

"So you are also a CPU?" I ask. Giving her a curious look.

She shook her head, "No, every nation only has one CPU. I'm just a _CPU candidate_. Which means I am the successor to the next CPU to replace my sister."

Neptune who looks like a child is the older sister of Nepgear? I just want to say it again that since I was here all things have made no sense. But, after I moved here I also felt that I talked a little more. Honestly that's not my character.

A few moments later I was confronted with a door which I believe this is my room.

"Now this is your room, Boruto. My room is at there, so if you need something, you can just knock or I'm usually at ground floor," she explained, pointing to the room she just said. The rooms here are indeed on the floor above from the room where I had a chance to chat with Histoire.

"Um ... thank you for helping me a lot. I don't know what to do, so if you ask for help you can also come to me as long as I can help," of course, getting something as difficult as a place to live, let alone helped by others. I feel just like a no use for her.

"It's okay Boruto! I...I mean...we really help because of our own desires. And for your offer, I really appreciate it. For now you can just rest first," she said with a smile. Genuinely smile.

"... Alright," I stunned for seconds and then waved to Nepgear, began to enter the room.

"Have a good rest," was the last sentence I heard before closing my door.

.

.

.

From the window, I can see that this is evening. I just lay on the spring bed that was available after I cleaned myself. I forgot that I only wear a clothes I wore before I transferred here, and my black jacket. I don't think it's a problem, it can be the plan for tomorrow.

I moved to another world, and several times, I still didn't believe it. I also thought about the 'world over there' after my loss, would it change a lot? Hmm it seems not. Besides, I could not do anything, crying like baby also could not restore my family. Maybe indeed I should go through the present time and forget the past, yeah.

All the things that I experienced until now making my body tired and I fell asleep.

.

.

.

I woke up in a room that was unfamiliar to me. Oh right, I slept at Basilicom. This room is so dark because I haven't had the light before. Apart from that, the outside is visible, still night.

I'm holding my stomach, I haven't eaten today. I want to meet Nepgear but I'm a little reluctant. But it's even worse if I don't eat.

I came out of my room, the hallway was bright but it's like no one here. Maybe the others are still sleeping. I went to the door of Nepgear's room and knocked on it, no response. Maybe she is downstairs? But for a moment I wanted to turn my body, I was a little surprised by the sound.

"Boruto?"

I turned quickly and did not think in front of me has appeared the girl who I was looking for. Speak of the devil.

"What are you doing in the middle of the night? Do you need anything?" Nepgear tilted her head.

"Actually, I haven't eaten yet, so ..." I felt quite embarrassed now, I unconsciously scratched the back of my head.

"Oh … Goodness! Why aren't you say that earlier? You better follow me now," the girl panicked a little. I didn't expect the reaction to be like that. I followed her on her side.

I thought for a moment. Also, what is she doing in the middle of the night?

"I was taking care of something related to my work as a CPU, then when I want to go back to the room, you were there." Hm? She can read my mind?

"I see, CPU candidates are also responsible for their nation, huh?" I comment in a bit.

"Yes, because I am the successor. So, you know, prepare?"

I nodded slightly in a sign that I was following this conversation.

After I finished eating, I washed my dishes. This is the way I thank for being served food at someone else's place.

When I returned to the living room, I saw Nepgear sleeping on a sofa. Her head rested on a large cushion. Well, she worked all day and also helped me. At least I want to help her too, besides after washing the dishes.

I slowly raised the girl with a bridal style, and I think I could lift her. Nepgear's body was neither heavy nor light. As I walked to her room, I caught a glimpse of her face. She looks like ... smiling? She nuzzled her head in my chest. I'm not too concerned about it.

After I lay her on bed, I put a blanket for Nepgear and then I came out.

Shortly before coming out, I paused while turning.

"Good night," I said quietly.

* * *

End of chap 3. TBC


	4. Leanbox

Heya again for part 4. Oh, and I want to respond to a review first.

Guest : Well...you are not my reader then. I appreciate your review and it's true that many people hate Boruto, BUT not all people. For anime...yes. But this is my story, this is Boruto I want, this is the character I give to Boruto in my story, and you still don't like it? It's okay with me. I don't care if people hate my story, because my purpose is to unleash my imagination as fanfiction said. Why not you write on yourself? It's fun all the way. I also like this crossover too. But none of the stories get in my taste, so I just make my own that I like. Have a nice day bud ^_^

Alright, Happy Reading!

* * *

It has been a week since Boruto 'move to another world'. And in a week he also helped Neptune and Nepgear do quests, although he was still a little doubtful about his ability to kill monsters in Virtua Forest, almost useless. This time the weapon the blond used was a ninja sword, the shape was similar to a katana but with a straight line sword. Boruto had trained his own weapon a little with some advice from Nepgear because their weapons types were almost similar.

In addition, there is also a quest to find an item or item that is a little hard to find. Boruto was a bit of a mess other than eliminating monsters, that is Neptune's childlike behavior made him and Nepgear often palm their forehead. Working outdoor activities is not the blond's habit, but to face the reality of course he must change himself. Yep...adapting, although a little difficult for the blond.

After reporting the quest in the guild, the three of them walked back to Basilicom. Compa and IF also do quests, but they do different quests with Neptune groups. So the three not with them.

"Hey, the day after tomorrow I'll go to Leanbox. Do you want to come?" Neptune suddenly throws a question at Boruto while elbowing him.

The man turned, "Leanbox? Is that a nation like Planeptune?"

"Yes, the journey might take a while to get there. Sis, what do you want to do there?" Nepgear answers Boruto's question.

"I want to challenge Vert to fight in a RPG game that has just been released! We promised to do it and I bought the game yesterday!" Neptune explained. This statement is clearly a headache for her own sister, but this habit often happens.

Boruto is just silent, 'RPG? Shouldn't fighting game be an action genre? And who is Vert?'

"So what? Are you coming or not? Don't you want to learn this world?" Neptune elbows again.

"Hmm ...", Boruto seemed to think for a moment. He has been here a week and is getting familiar with Planeptune. The blond thought there should be no problem if it was like that. "... okay. But who is Vert?"

"Vert is the CPU from Leanbox, Boruto," Nepgear explained.

"Okay! So you agreed to come with me."

.

.

.

Boruto, Nepgear and Neptune traveled to Leanbox. Compa and IF did not join them this time because there was nothing they did when they got there.

Leanbox is a nation that looks like a modern and futuristic city. Boruto always looks up because the buildings are so magnificent. The simple village of Konoha cannot be compared to Leanbox. Like comparing a jet plane with a banana (?)

When they arrived at Basilicom Leanbox, and Neptune casually entered without permission, the three of them met a woman with a long mint green hair on a ponytail. The cloth she was wearing was a slightly open black dress with long black boots up to her thighs. The woman also wears black gloves on her arm.

"I guess who, it turns out you guys, Neptune and Nepgear. Hm?" The woman locked her gaze at Boruto. "Who is the man you brought here?"

Boruto bowed slightly to introduce himself, "My name is Boruto Uzumaki. I'm here because I was invited by Neptune."

"I'm Oracle Leanbox, Chika Hakozaki. Then, Neptune, what do you want to come here?" this time Chika looked at Neptune.

"I want to challenge Vert in the RPG game that has just been released! Where is she?" Neptune looks excited with beaming eyes.

"You just look at inside, because I have a business." Chika seems rather lazy to serve Neptune. Always like this if there is the latest game. She also knows that Vert really likes playing games, especially RPGs. Even though Chika never protested because Vert's performance as Goddess is quite good.

Boruto POV

We enter a room that is quite large and in the room there are some furniture that is installed similar to the living room in the house. What caught my attention was a large TV, equipped with a leather sofa that was installed neatly.

Nepgear and I waited there (because told by Neptune) while Neptune was looking for Vert.

I looked around. Not only the outside, but also the inside is really magnificent. Really different from my world.

I turned around after hearing footsteps from two people. Neptune and a woman who looks mature. She has white skin with bright blond hair and dark blue eyes with sad look. Wear a white-green dress with gold accents, and white gloves and long white heels. The most interesting is the chest that is quite err ... big. I shook my head slowly.

"This time I won't lose!" said Neptune defiantly.

"I also do not intend like that, as a pro player, I will make you bow to me today," said the woman who I predicted was Vert. Her behavior even looks immature.

The two of them entered the middle of the room with their laptops (obtained from somewhere). But before that Vert looked at me.

"Oh? What's your name, handsome guy? I'm Vert, CPU Leanbox." Suddenly Vert approached me and he hugged my right arm. There was a slight shock inside me because it touched the sensitive part. **[emm this is rated T]**

"M ... my name is Boruto Uzumaki. I came here because I was invited by Neptune," I stuttered a little. Damn.

From across the table, I saw Nepgear. She looked at me with a meaningful look, from fear, a little dislike, and ... worry? I don't know why but clearly the girl's pupils trembled slightly.

"I'm sorry, Vert. Can you let me go?" I look the other way. I can't be lingered like this, any man would feel the same.

"Oh dear, before that. Will you be my sister? I will always provide the best 'service' for you," she said that with lustful eyes. And what with the 'sister' thing? **[Come on, it's rated T!]**

"That's it, Miss Busty! Hurry and let him go or we won't start this fight," Neptune arrived at the right time, shortly after Vert released me. She sighed softly but after that she winked at me. I gulped, and tried to calm myself.

I breathed a little in relief and thanked Neptune inwardly. Finally the two of them began to play.

I quickly sat next to Nepgear.

"I'm afraid. Save me," I said, trembling a little. Compared to Vert, I prefer Nepgear.

Wait, why I think about that? I shook my head again.

Nepgear, who was by my side, just laughed weakly.

"Are you all right, Nepgear?" I asked because I felt something unusual.

She shook her head quickly, "I'm fine, really."

I just didn't pay too much attention to it, though I was a little suspicious. I sighed, "All the trips had made me a little tired."

"Then tell me about your world, Boruto," Huh? My world Actually I'm a little doubtful, I don't know why. But the people at Planeptune Basilicom gave me a lot of information about the new world that I live in now. I also feel a bit comfortable just to talk to Nepgear and her friends.

I leaned myself on the sofa, "I don't know, maybe it would sound boring to you."

"I don't think so, Boruto. You haven't told me anything," Nepgear determined to listen. Still the same as before, I was in doubt, but for about a week Nepgear tried to be open to me. She did not even hesitate to help me, even though I also did the opposite. But what came to my mind was, why did she help me that far?

"Nepgear, may I ask one thing?"

She tilted his head to look at me from the side, "ask what?"

Well this is the shot, "Why do you always help me without hesitation, I mean I am still a stranger to you. Why did you go so far for me? What if I was a bad person who planned to stab you in the back all this time?"

I looked at her, she was silent. But her eyes also looked at me, slightly shocked I think. Then Nepgear shifted her gaze to another direction as if she was looking for the reason for my question. Maybe I'm a little too much. "Sorry, that doesn't mean I didn't respect you or anything, I just ..."

"It's alright! I'm just ... just a little surprised," she said. And that little smile again, she throws it at me.

"I, too, don't know why I did it. Even though that time I was alone when we first met." I nodded at her.

"At that time, I only heard a sound. After I noticed, you were fighting against little Dogoo. I thought you were doing the same quest as me, but you seemed to have no weapons and instead, you used wood stick." She laughed softly. I maintain my eyes on her.

"But that doesn't mean it's not cool! Most people run if they only fight Dogoo that size. So when you have defeated it I give you a weapon even though you don't look like it." Oh, that short sword.

"That's not true, you helped me a lot with just that," I commented on her opinion. Actually I still keep the sword to this day. "Then?"

"Umm, because you saved me too from that big Dogoo. I feel like I owe you, so I started to trust you at that time." I almost forgot what happened at that time. Because it happened so fast. Actually I still got a goosebump to remember that. Why she owes me? I knew Nepgear would be able to defeat it easily because after a week together doing quests, this girl's ability to fight wasn't bad at all. Not like me who is just get used to with swords.

"That's my answer, Boruto. So what if it's your turn to tell about your world?" She smiled at me again.

I looked up, well it doesn't hurt.

.

.

.

Nepgear POV

I was watching Sis and Vert playing together. Both screens are clearly visible in my view so that I can see what they are doing and what is being done in the RPG game. But that's not is my focus, I just think what Boruto said just now.

###

_Flashback_

_"I live my life as usual, as a child from a small family that is quite happy."_

_"There was nothing special about my life then, until I was 12 years old. I experienced that incident."_

_"My life was empty for five years, without anyone accompanying me."_

###

That was the little summary that he said.

I didn't know that he had experienced something like that. He was always alone, it so different from me who was always accompanied by Compa and IF, especially Sis who was very protective of me. Even from other nations I also have a good relationship.

After he told me that...I wanted to be closer to him.

Ah? It means that I want to always support him under any circumstances! Why do I think that? I feel ashamed of myself.

I look to Boruto who was sleeping peacefully beside me. He seems quite tired after traveling to Leanbox. I just looked at him while leaning my body on the sofa. From here I can see his face clearly.

Her yellow hair is a bit messy, which I think seems cool. On his face too, there always something in my mind, the two cheek lines he called might be birthmarks. And his sapphire-blue eyes, even though they're closed now. Seeing those feels very comfortable.

I just realized what I was doing. I hurriedly woke up from my back and shook my head quickly, why did I do that? My heart was racing so fast and I felt my face heat up a little. It feels very strange that is happening in me.

"I'd better make something to distract," I said to myself in a soft tone.

And also those two still struggling with the game. I sigh.


	5. Dedication

Heya guys. You all always have my thanks because just read my story. Honestly, I think of myself that I am a bad writer because the update is not in short time. But you know, college is hard. And also I have to take a week break because of mid term test. Hope you guys understand. Have a nice day everyone! :)

Happy Reading!

* * *

Boruto finished the afternoon walk after went around Leanbox in about 2 hours. He only walks alone. Even so, Leanbox is a pretty crowded place with all its magnificent buildings.

'It's like New York but more advanced', he thought.

His own journey reminded him of the evening before he moved to another world, this very world. It was a fairly normal day without any specific or special events so that the blond didn't really remember the flow when he returned from school at that time. Really, what's going on happened to him.

After arriving at Basilicom Leanbox, Boruto was greeted first by Nepgear who was still watching Neptune and Vert clash with each other. Nepgear just sat on the couch holding a cup which according to Boruto from the scent, was tea.

"Boruto! Are you done walking around?" asked the lilac girl.

"Yes, and now I need a rest," he sat down on the couch next to Nepgear. The girl just smiled at him sweetly. She remembered thinking about what she wanted to do, but then suddenly Boruto got up and said to himself if he wanted to go out. Quite strange indeed.

"Want me to make something?" Nepgear offers. After put the cup on the table in front of her.

"Something?" The blond put his attention on the girl.

"Yes, do you have a favorite food? I could have made it," apparently Nepgear offered cuisine to Boruto. Boruto actually raised his eyebrows, but he thought that wasn't a bad idea. Will she use Basilicom Leanbox's kitchen to make the dish? Come to think of it, it's likely that Neptune and Nepgear visited here often so Vert didn't mind anything as long as maybe it wasn't too far, he thought.

Moreover, the yellow hair teen had never tried food from Nepgear. So yes, why not? He made up his mind in ten seconds.

"Just make something but made from eggs," Boruto said. Nepgear who sit next to him makes a thinking pose, her eyes wondering to ceiling.

"Hmmm ... okay. Just wait," and the girl ran into the kitchen. Boruto looked back at the two Goddesses who were still clashing strategy each other with a lazy look. 'Hey, until when they will remain playing? Isn't this almost 6 hours? Dedication or insane?'

"I've only lost twice to you Neptune! Is this how much you can do?"

"Of course not! I was just holding back! Besides, your defeat is more shameful than my forty second defeat!"

"Keep blabbering, because skill isn't from the mouth."

And so it goes. 'Really those two, isn't CPU important job for the nation?'

.

.

.

Boruto sitting on a chair in kitchen. He used his palm to his cheek, resting. While the other one to take a bite.

"How does it taste?" Nepgear asked with hopeful eyes. She made an omelette with seasoned rice contents. Of course, she gave the omelette tomato sauce with the letter 'B' on it.

Boruto was still chewing calmly, the young teen moved from the living room to the kitchen because this place was calmer. (no two noisy women)

"Pretty good, I like it. I didn't know you could cook." Boruto said in a flat tone. What the girl didn't expect, the blond said while smiling at her, a simple smile. Nepgear felt her cheeks warm because of the praise.

"Re...really? Thank...you. Actually I've been cooking for quite a long time, but I rarely show it to anyone. So I'm still nervous when you try it." Boruto was stunned for a moment. Something like entered his mind, but before long he chewed back.

"Dedication also produces results, you know that right?" 'Yeah dedication, not insane.'

Boruto tried to build the spirit of the girl. He really don't know -he is not - according to him Nepgear is just like lacking an attitude of confidence. So when the girl shows her skills, she will definitely be modest to the ground. What Boruto thought that wasn't good, at least for her.

Inevitably, Boruto had to increase his frequency of speech a little so he could raise the spirit of Nepgear. For now it's not too worth it.

.

.

.

The moon illuminates the darkness of the night. Boruto was forced to stay at Basilicom Leanbox. Not only him, it also applies to Neptune and Nepgear. Actually these are all obvious causes why they stay. (yeah, obvious right?)

"Something I must tell, there are only two more rooms left. Then, you can share as you wish," Vert said to the three of them.

"... or, are you want to sleep with me, hmm?" Boruto was suddenly pulled by Vert. Of course it surprised the young teen. In a glimpse, he could see Nepgear's eyes are not at happy state.

"Eh? W..wait" The blond could't speak a thousand languages. Suddenly someone made a splitting motion between the two of them, that was Neptune.

"Hya! You don't need to bother anymore! This is my subordinate, I won't let anyone take it!"

'Heh? Since when have I been her subordinate? ' Boruto thought before thanking Neptune. So, all this time the motive so far has been that Boruto is a servant of the little Goddess namely Neptune. Meanwhile, Nepgear can only smile weakly facing the situation in front of her like this.

After all the debate, Boruto finally got a room for himself after that the two Nep sisters were in the same room. The yellow teen just lay down at that time, his eyes did not close at all or there were signs of drowsiness. He sighed softly.

During this time he was still thinking, why he could move up to here? Is there something in this world? Or is the purpose of his struggle in the middle of nowhere in this world? There were still many questions that crossed his mind and seemed to branch out so that new questions emerged. Just frustrating. _Shit_.

Tok! Tok!

Boruto turned to the sound source, the door. There was someone who knocked from behind there. The young teen got up and approached the door.

"Who?" he asked in a flat tone. Hopefully not Vert, he wish. This is not the time to mess with his hormones.

"It's me," a voice familiar to him. Boruto opened the door, and there stood Nepgear.

Boruto just stood staring at her, 'Lately I've been talking to her often, I don't dislike her. It's just that I always meet this girl. I don't know where and when. Well, no big deal. I don't really want to adapt to new people anyway. '

"Can not sleep?" asked the blond.

Nepgear nodded slowly. "I don't know why I'm going to your room."

Yellow teen finally gave gestures so that Nepgear entered. Boruto immediately lay down on the bed, staring to the ceiling. He crossed his arms for his head. While Nepgear just sat on the side of his bed.

For a moment there was only silence between them. No initiation from anyone. Boruto actually relaxed, because he was also efficient in talking so it didn't matter if the lilac girl just wanted to be accompanied without making words. She also didn't seem to have any hint of speech, just put the gaze down. Her slim body turned against the yellow teen.

"What does having a friend feel like?" Without any indication, Boruto unconsciously issued those words. It was only his mind, but already spoken by him. His eyes were still staring at the ceiling.

Nepgear naturally turned around after hearing that, "...having friends?"

The young man was still silent, like waiting for an answer.

"I...have never thought about it, but that is fun." said the girl. Boruto only mumbled a little.

"…I see."

Nepgear knows why he asked like that, after hearing the blond's story. The girl knew that so far Boruto did not have any friends. And the time the young man passed was not a small time. The girl's eyes trembled slightly and stared at him.

Unconsciously the girl approached, leaning herself next to him, "Do you feel lonely Boruto?"

Boruto only stared at Nepgear through the tail of his eye, only staring. He actually didn't think of an answer, but rather 'why is she this close?'. But he directed his eyes again toward up of the room.

"I don't know, but it seems like I cried at that time," he said honestly. The blond is not someone who do speech of lying. Especially with this girl in front of him. For some reason as long as he told anything about himself, _he had never once mind it_. Isn't that kind of good? Moreover, relief will also be felt after told what you feel.

The lilac girl just kept quiet still locked her gaze upon him. 'Behind his usual attitude, it turns out he always buried those feelings.'

"Aren't you going back to your room?" asked the young teen.

"I want to stay a little longer here."

Well, _he doesn't mind it either_.

* * *

stay tune for next! Thanks!


	6. Vert Missing!

So after a rough week finally I can write again. I never expected that would be many views for my story. Thanks to you guys! Even though this story is far from perfect, I will say this again that I always do my best to keep the story entertaining. I did some research too for the universe, so I hope Hyperdimension Nep fans would enjoy the story. Because I'm just newbie fan here, lol.

Happy Reading!

* * *

This morning did not seem like a good morning as usual. A woman is running carrying a woman (yes, another woman) and seems to be in a hurry but with controlled breath. The surrounding scenery is forest land with trees that are not-so-dense. The sky is still fairly dark, but can already be said to be dawn. Moonlight is still visible illuminating and penetrating the cracks of the leaves.

The woman who was carrying a woman walked with fast pace. "Lady Maven's plan turned out smoothly. I didn't expect to be this easy, hihihi..." the woman spoke quietly to herself.

After a while she stopped at a tree and then put the fainted woman there. "Where do I make it? I think this will be good place? Hmm...okay"

After that, the woman touched her hands to the ground and something happened. In short time, suddenly formed like a dark purple thin barrier forming a half globe around them. The woman smiled with satisfaction.

"This technique actually so good too. In this way, the outside the trap can't look inside, but that doesn't apply to the opposite, hihihi. Then it's time for the next plan." The woman left the unconscious person there with a smiley face. She easily passed the barrier without any problems and then just left.

.

.

.

Nepgear opened her eyes after gaining intuition from her own body when it was approaching the morning. She opened it slowly then in front of her looked like a yellow silhouette. The girl's vision is not very clear, and still collects 'lives' too. After it seem clear she widened her eyes.

"Oh Goddness! I slept here last night!" apparently the night when Nepgear wanted to stay for a while in Boruto's room, she instead fell asleep. Nepgear woke up quickly because she felt her face heat up.

The girl saw the young man who was still sleeping next to her, and calmed later. Boruto was still sleeping peacefully, without snoring.

'Boruto can sleep without a single sound, that's funny,' then she unconsciously smiled softly at the blond and touched Boruto's cheek line slowly. Yeah, that's unique.

'What am I doing. I can't stay here long. '

Nepgear shook her head slowly and then resuscitated herself. The girl finally left Boruto who still hadn't opened his eyes.

.

.

.

Nepgear walks into the living room, this is still in Leanbox. Then the plan is for the three of them to go home today. In the living room, the girl meets Neptune, who enjoy eating pudding.

"Hey! It's so rare you wake up so late than me." Neptune gave her sister a look while pointing with the spoon she was eating.

"Ah, yesterday I couldn't sleep so I slept a little late." She answered a little quickly, her face still red from remembering that night.

"Then where did you sleep yesterday? I didn't see you last night," Checkmate. Her face turned even redder. She was actually afraid to tell the truth because Boruto could be injured due to the attack from Neptune even though the one who was wrong here was the girl herself. Neptune is the type of sister who is overprotective of her own younger siblings, so anyone who dares to mess with Nepgear has to deal with Neptune to feel the consequences.

Nepgear doubts whether she should answer the sudden question. Finally, she picked an option that to be honest rather than making a pile of lies. (understand what that means?)

"I...I, fell asleep in the room...with Boruto "

For a moment the atmosphere became silent. Nepgear is afraid because Neptune no longer chews what she is eating. The girl swallowed her own saliva.

But what happened next was a surprise, Neptune continued to eat again casually. "Oh, I see."

"Eh? Sis, aren't you angry?" Nepgear is confused and still hasn't digested what just happened.

"You think so? At first, I thought he was the same as another pervert. But after doing an adventure with him, I realized that Boruto wasn't like that. But! I'm not angry this time because my mood is good, and next time you do it I don't know if I'll be angry anymore or not!" she said firmly. Nepgear was stunned by her own sister. It means that the blond is almost a target for Neptune to feel the 'consequences' mentioned earlier.

"A...alright. Thank you, Sis," Nepgear smiled at her sister.

The big sister who thrown a smile from her sibling not even looks caring and busy again with her food. "It's fine, you know."

Suddenly Chika came over to them. "Did any of you two see Vert?"

Neptune and Nepgear look at each other then looked at Chika again, shook the head. Neptune answered, "No, I didn't see anyone this morning except the two of you."

"Is there something happened?" Nepgear asked this time.

"I don't know. But when I wanted to look for her, she was nowhere. Though looking for her was the easiest thing to do for me. She always told me when she wants to go somewhere." The Nep sisters looked at each other again, this time with a surprised expression.

"Really? Then I'll help look for it! Come on Sis!" Nepgear took the initiative to intervene on this issue. Neptune looks lazy but like there is no other choice.

"That would be very helpful, thank you."

.

.

.

Before the two of them began searching, they woke Boruto up first to speed up the search process. Luckily the yellow teen just nodded without any questions.

They searched from all sides of Basilicom. All efforts and energy have been mobilized but the results are zero, Vert has not been found. They finally gathered again in the living room.

"Really, even in gaming room she is not there! Where the hell are you Vert!" Neptune feels frustrate. Nepgear tried to keep cool her own sibling.

"We've been searching for an hour, and Vert hasn't been found," Chika bit her finger, worried.

Nobody responded to Chika's statement for a few seconds, until Boruto opened his voice.

"This is just my guess, Vert might disappear not in here, I mean Basilicom." All eyes were on the blond, a little surprised.

Chika who first responded in a panicked tone, "You mean, she was kidnapped?"

Boruto tried to keep the situation calm and under control, "I didn't say that, but that could be one of the causes."

Chika even more panicked. Nepgear also tried to keep calm the situation, "The closest place from here is Gapain Field. Do we have to look there as well?"

Seeing Chika who still seemed unable to calm herself, Boruto finally made the decision, "If that's the best way, let's do it."

'Even though that will be exhausting'

"This chick also seems unreliable," added Neptune, pointing at Chika.

.

.

.

The three of them did a search together, not scattering. It has been about fifteen minutes to walk in the woods with not-so-dense trees. They did not find anything that showed the slightest hint of Vert there.

When their eyes were still down the forest land, suddenly appeared a large monster measuring two meters high in front of them. Wolf monster. They are shocked.

"What! Fenrir Wolf!? Seriously!" This time it was Neptune who started panicking. Nepgear only prepared with her beam saber, but it seems her hands are trembling. The Nep sisters think they also could be injured even though they use HDD form to handle the wolf. Boruto this time knew that the monster before him was not a monster in common. _They could die here_.

Fenrir Wolf is a wolf monster with dark blue gray feathers. It has large claws and on the back legs there is a blade attached like an additional weapon. It's like someone attached it for reason.

The three of them and Fenrir Wolf are still staring at each other, like waiting for a surprise action. Boruto felt his fear begin to penetrate every inch of his body, imagining the monster would tear him apart making various emotions mixed into one. _He will die_.

His right eye feels warm. Without Boruto knowing it, he had already run towards Fenrir Wolf and then carried out a zig-zag slash attack through the wolf monster. This time Boruto saw it clearly because of the speed he could still see until he felt his vision darken...

...again a voice echoed in his brain.

**'Slash Break'**

And finally Boruto was unconscious.

Neptune and Nepgear are still trying to understand what just happened, especially Neptune. Because this was the first time she had seen Boruto's mysterious power. While Nepgear covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh Goddness! After a week it finally happened again."

"What the hell that mean…."

But Neptune's words were stopped by a scream from Fenrir Wolf who was apparently not dead but looked dying. "Roaaaaarrrr!"

"Crap! This creature is not dead yet! We must defeat it!" Neptune quickly took out her broadsword and then put together with Nepgear's position. Then they both began to attack, finishing their business without using HDD form.

.

.

.

Boruto stood in a dark space he did not recognize. As far as the eye could see it was only empty darkness. He tried to walk down in the void.

A few moments later, a light that was not too glare appeared and came to him. Like a ball of light. Boruto was a little worried by the arrival of it.

**"Yo, we finally met,"** the voice greeted him. This time he was even confuse than worry, raising eyebrows. Because the light likes to greet him with familiar greetings.

"Umm, hello? Wait, what do you mean we finally met?"

**"About that? Yes, as long as I am here, this is the first time we meet. I always watching you, you know."** Said the light. Boruto slightly rounded his eyes.

"Who are you? And where is this?" Boruto tried to understand the situation now. The yellow teen also looked around once more, still a dark empty space.

**"Oh ... it's your first time feeling this, huh? I feel like my name is ****_EoH_****, or called ****_Eye of Hope_****. I'm your right eye,"** only one question answered by him.

'Eye of Hope? My right eye?' Boruto tried to interpret the words.

"So that mean something happened to my right eye all this time?" The yellow teen touched his eye. His very right eye. (not directly because it will hurt)

**"I'm glad you quickly understood what I was saying. Oh, about your second question, this is your subconscious. And yes, all this time your right eye has something. And that, is 'me',"** he said in a relaxed tone.

**"Actually it can be discussed later. Now you have to go first,"** Boruto felt like a smile was being thrown at him.

"Have to go? What do you mean?"

After Boruto said that, he felt that the light grew farther and farther away until the young teen's consciousness began to gather. 

* * *

TBC


	7. Thing that only I can see

I'm sorry because of late update. Suddenly I got piles of assignments which make me slow to continue the progress of this story. Alright, next thing I want to tell is stay safe guys because you know 'that thing' still spreading around this world. Let's just hope this disease will gone forever yeah?

So, Happy Reading!

* * *

"Hm ...?"

A young man finally opened his eyelids slowly. Sunlight entering made his eyes even more open.

"Boruto! You finally wake up! " The young man heard a soft voice beside him.

The young man is Boruto. He had just woken up from his subconscious, but it seemed like the yellow teen still could not yet understand the situation now. Then finally he got up.

"I...where is this?" Boruto asked while looking around.

"We are still at Gapain Field. We were attacked by Fenrir Wolf earlier." Said Nepgear explained.

Boruto's eyes opened wide in a panic, "Where is the creature now?"

"We already defeated it, of course." From behind he could hear, there is a resting Neptune.

Boruto looked down again, "...I see, thank God."

Suddenly from the corner of the yellow teen's eyes, he caught a glimpse of purple smoke. Boruto looked quickly and then immediately approached the source of the thin smoke.

"Boruto? Where are you going?"

"Why are you suddenly wandering, yellow head?"

The two girls were still staring confused at Boruto who kept walking. After looking at each other, finally both of them followed him.

As the two girls walked behind Boruto, the blond added, "...I just felt there was something here."

But Neptune seemed to deny it, "Maybe you're hallucinating? You just woke up from your faint and then just walk like a cat."

Boruto chose to silence rather than responding to that statement.

"Then I was also surprised by your strength that can defeat Fenrir Wolf. Boruto, who are you really? " Continuous questions were fired at the young teen. Nepgear began to worry about the situation right now even though it wasn't bad.

It's not that Boruto wanted to silent himself, but because he also did not know what to answer that question. Because 'that' is what he was looking for now. How could he get that 'power', how could he move to this world, how should he face it all.

The young teen finally stopped, followed by the two girls.

"I also do not know. Because from the beginning the reason I was in this world was not very well understood. But one thing is certain for now..." Boruto looked back, staring with corner of his left eye at the two lilac-colored women.

"...I always try my best to help you."

.

.

.

The three of them are still walking along Gapain Field because Boruto is still following the purple smoke which can't even be seen by Neptune and Nepgear. Both of them were not too sure about Boruto's words, but his words a while ago made them both stunned for a moment. Besides that, instead of not having any clues, it would be better if they followed the intuition of the blond who now knows what he saw.

After a while, Boruto stopped again.

"I think there is something here." Said the young teen. The two Neps stared in confusion at what Boruto meant because in front of them there was nothing but trees.

"Are you kidding? There is nothing here." Neptune was annoyed, of course.

Boruto turned to face them, "...but here I see a purple dome. It's a half of globe."

Nepgear shocked for a moment, "Boruto! Your eye!"

Neptune turned quickly what her sister meant. Boruto's right eye is white again, the same as when fighting Fenrir Wolf.

"My eyes? I didn't realize that." Boruto also did not realize his eyes changed. From the beginning the two girls only followed behind the yellow teen so they did not see how his front looked ahead.

"But if you pay attention, Sis. Here I feel a familiar energy." Said Nepgear, tightening her hands.

"After you said that, I felt it too."

Boruto tried to touch the half-ball shaped dome, but what happened next was that his hands were shocked by electric effect, he reflexively pulled his hand back quickly. "Ouw ...!"

"Eh? What happened? Are you alright, Boruto? " Nepgear stepped closer to Boruto.

Boruto just shook his head while holding his hand that had been shocked, "I'm just trying to touch but looks like this dome is attacking anyone who touches it. It seems like there is something behind this dome, I don't know what. Have you ever faced problems like this? "

Both of them answered no. Neptune answered, "I don't even know what dome you mean."

"Before that, you guys don't come closer to this."

"Ha ha ha ha! Of course, because that _kekkai_ isn't visible to ordinary eyes. "

The three of them are surprised by the sound. They turned around and found a woman wearing a black hood, the hood covering all parts of her body except her face.

"Hey! Who are you!" Neptune reflexively puts a standby pose.

"Hmph, you guys are brave enough to approach my kekkai. Lady Maven will certainly be angry because of that, so I will finish you!" The woman did not answer Neptune's question. Boruto frowned.

'Lady Maven?'

Neptune and Nepgear looked at each other then nodded. They both activated their HDD form. Previously they had made a plan if something like this happened. Because Boruto also might not have to fight with full strength again due to his own attack for Fenrir Wolf which drained all his stamina. So, both of them will take care of the woman hood.

Boruto himself had seen the performance of both of their HDD forms, so the yellow teen expected the situation wouldn't be too bad.

Finally, the battle occurred between them. Several times the woman tried to attack Boruto because only he was so passive in the fight, but the action always be defeated by a combination of the two Neps. After a while the woman felt cornered by several wounds that had been seen on several parts of her body. **[Sorry, I can't make text with epic battle language, but later I will be try]**

"Tch, I didn't expect them to be this strong. Besides that, I also can't hold on to the kekkai for too long due to this wound." The woman slowly glues her palms to one another.

"I will not let you all, Lady Maven will definitely repay this deed! Remember that!" then finally the woman fled, disappeared without a trace.

"Heh! She can only speak! " Neptune was satisfied while pointing her odachi sword in the direction where the woman disappeared. Nepgear heaved a sigh of relief, then turned towards Boruto.

"Are you alright there?"

Boruto approached them slowly. "Well, thank you. And I also found someone."

The yellow teen pointed with his thumb,

and there was Vert who was unconscious.

.

.

.

The three of them were walking along the leafy Gapain Field trees accompanied by a gentle afternoon breeze. Vert is still not awake carried by Boruto.

"Why did I take care of her?" Boruto slightly protested. Protests are not his habit, but for some reason he didn't do this on purpose.

"Because in here you are the most suitable for this work. We both are women, after all, Vert is bigger than us. Besides, we have also worked hard to defeat that woman!" Say Neptune with spread sentence.

"Ugh..." Boruto was silent, because she was right.

Nepgear just laughs softly, "If Boruto can't do that anymore, just say it right away,"

"Thank you Nepgear, I'm still can up to my feet." Boruto looked at Nepgear with a faint smile, suddenly the girl turned her face in the other direction.

Boruto was just confused over the reaction just now by the girl, 'Had her cheeks turned red before? What's wrong with her?'

When the yellow teen was still confused, he next felt a movement from behind his back.

"Umm..." The three of them heard a groan from Vert. The bright blond woman opened her eyes slowly at the same time as finding out her current situation.

"...I...why?" Vert's voice still sounds weak. Her head still leaned on Boruto's shoulder.

"Earlier we just saved you. You were kidnapped by someone," Nepgear explained.

Vert was still staring blankly, but a second later she widened her eyes.

"That time! I just caught a glimpse of someone in my room at that time, but after that I can't remember what happened next."

"Don't you remember when you were locked up in the dome?" Boruto asked through the corner of his eye.

"Locked up? Dome? Did I in such a state? " Vert was surprised by the question.

Neptune nodded surely, "Yep, and we're not lying. But most importantly, we have saved you! Right? "

Boruto nodded and Nepgear also said, "Right!"

Vert feels bad now because she was saved by Goddess from another nation. "I'm really sorry, this must have bothered you guys. Haahh..."

"That's not true. Of course I will save you, because you also considered by me as my own sister." Nepgear smiles at Vert.

Neptune chimed in, "This is also because you don't have sister like us or the others. So, there is no other choice right? "

Boruto nodded in agreement, "I'm also trying my best."

Vert tried to hold back her tears that had already come out. She finally cried with satisfaction while on her way back to Basilicom Leanbox. "You all, thanks."

.

.

.

Boruto was soaking in a bathtub of warm water. His body is quite sore after everything that happened today. What was supposed to do today was for them to go home, instead they were desperately to save a Goddess. He sighed softly. His head looked upward, still looking for answers to the questions in his brain.

# # #

_"Then I was also surprised by your strength that can defeat Fenrir Wolf. Boruto, who are you really?"_

# # #

'The power of his eye' and 'the reason he's here' are the things he's looking for the most. But it seems like that is not possible, for now.

But the thing that stuck in his brain suddenly appeared. At that time only he could see the dome or the _kekkai_, which Boruto heard. Meanwhile, Neptune and Nepgear can't see it but could feel it.

# # #

_"But if you pay attention, Sis. Here I feel a familiar energy."_

# # #

The blond thought maybe they could feel it because there was Vert in it. Because Nepgear said 'familiar energy'. Therefore, if only Vert was not in the kekkai, they might not have seen or felt anything of the kekkai. Realizing that, Boruto felt that this could be something serious.

"But, because of my eyes. I can finally save Vert. Is it that reason because I'm in this world? Is that all? "

His eyes wandered indistinctly.

* * *

TBC


	8. Friends and sisters

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

He felt not sleepy at all. While walking by draping his towel that had been used while bathing, the yellow teen somehow arrived at a Basilicom balcony.

'It's lucky I got here,' he thought. He let out a long tired breath. Then lean on the edge of the balcony railing made of thick glass.

"Futuristic ..."

Suddenly he remembered the dream. The dream of meeting with Eye of Hope. Did that really happen to him? Or is it just the deepest image of his brain that accidentally comes out?

**_"Oh ... it's your first time feeling this, huh? I feel like my name is EoH, or called Eye of Hope. I'm your right eye,"_**

**_"I'm glad you quickly understood what I was saying. Oh, about your second question, this is your subconscious. And yes, all this time your right eye has something. And that, is 'me',"_**

He doesn't understand anything yet. But what choked his mind was the expression on the voice of EoH, which exactly same with him, but with a brighter voice. Is EoH the hidden power he has? If so, why did he only know that now?

Boruto ruffled his own hair slowly. It's useless if he just stays quiet, he knows how to get to know EoH deeper. Of course by meeting him again in a dream, but can EoH communicate with him without having to go through dreams? Again, question after question continues to emerge.

"Well, I'd better just rest."

.

.

.

The next morning, Boruto woke up earlier than usual. Today is the day the three of them will return to Planeptune. Boruto just realized that his new home is now there. Sometimes he still thinks whether this is a good thing or a bad thing.

'Really, a lot has changed since I moved here.'

The yellow teen headed for the balcony he had visited last night to enjoy the morning air. After he woke up it felt pretty fresh so he had no intention of lying down anymore. One sign of good sleep.

Upon his arrival, Boruto found someone, Vert. She was standing facing outside, exactly where the young man was pensive last night. He finally approached the woman.

"Boruto, is it?" said Vert without turning her head. As if having eyes behind her bright blond head.

The young man stopped when he heard it, but he walked again while answering with a murmur. "Hm."

"Did you sleep well last night?" asked Vert. Boruto chose to lean next to the bright blonde woman and looked straight down.

"Yes, thank you for the place."

Vert just giggled, "...no need to be formal. You saved me anyway. I really thank you three."

Boruto glanced through the corner of his eye. "I didn't know what I feel. But, maybe because you are a friend of Neptune that is why I tried to save you. And also…"

"…and also?" the woman asked curiously.

"... ummm, it's nothing." Boruto almost mentioned about the strength of his eyes that could see the purple dome, the dome which locked Vert in it. He swallowed that back in.

"_Mou_, I'm just so curious right now." She said with pout. "You really are mysterious."

Boruto only responds with a short sigh. He knows the habit of sighing is not a good thing, but he doesn't really care. This is no longer on earth he thought. "For now, it's nothing."

"Alright then…", she just smiled at him.

Vert opened her voice again while looking forward, "Do you know? Even though I don't have sisters like the other CPUs, but I already consider them to be sisters by me."

The yellow teen just stared with raised eyebrows, 'meaning?'

"The point is, because I'm the oldest CPU...I mean my figure is more mature than the others. So surely, I consider myself as their sister. Just like that I'm already having a hard time, what if I really have a sister? Maybe it will be even more troublesome. Even though having one is still my wish, especially a girl like Nepgear, aww…"

Boruto sweatdropped just for a moment.

"But things like 'that' in my opinion are good things. Since the four nations decided to work together, I finally did not feel lonely anymore. Although there is Chika here but still, she is just an Oracle." She added. Boruto didn't hear it too seriously, but he knew the outline that Vert wanted to express.

Boruto knew that feeling, loneliness. The good side can indeed spend time alone without anyone else commenting, but in the deepest part of heart all people need the thing such as friend. That is what makes life more colorful, not the gray color life of the young teen before moving to Gamindustri. Things he learned since moving here.

"I..." the blond unwittingly also wanted to say something. Vert only turned her head.

"I've also felt that. But at that time, I thought that I didn't need friends. After the 'incident' occured, I just shut myself down on the others. Although not very closed, but I feel sorry for doing that. That's why when I moved here, I tried to be open even though it was difficult." Instead of talking, Vert heard it like a whisper of him that was clearly spoken.

The woman who was slightly shorter than Boruto only smiled as she closed her eyes. "Hmm...I don't know what kind of 'incident' happened to you. But, isn't this conversation a little dark? "

The yellow teen only muttered in response. 'Well, it is quite gloomy.'

"Rather than that, I would like to invite you to join our small party that I have prepared before you three go home. I did it because you saved me."

Boruto turned his head to face Vert, "Party is not my type."

Vert seemed preparing to leave the balcony, "Didn't you say you wanted to open up with the others?"

After that, Boruto was still staring at her. Then the blond's gaze returned to the outside. "At least, the party will not hurt me anyways."

.

.

.

When the day became noon, Boruto, Neptune and Nepgear were on their way after leaving Leanbox. They are not overly pursued by time so that their journey can be done casually. However, Neptune seemed to be thinking about something.

"Hey, are the others going to be okay?"

Nepgear who was beside Neptune tilted her head, "The others?"

"You know, Noire and Blanc. About what happened to Vert." Neptune explained.

"Hmm...it looks like they will be fine. I think Noire and Blanc will tighten guard, they care enough about that right?"

After the incident, which Vert was kidnapped, they immediately give a call to Lowee and Lastation. Of course, Noire and Blanc were surprised when got the news. They finally intend to help find out who is behind all this.

It's not Boruto didn't want to follow the conversation, but because he didn't know what he wanted to say either. So, he just stay focused on the two of them. The yellow teen thinks Noire and Blanc are CPUs, but he doesn't know which nation they are in.

"Why am I getting sick of this lately? Even after peace, I long for my life which is full of pudding and console games!" Neptune protested against the destiny she faced. Nepgear just laughed weakly.

Boruto furrowed his brows, 'What kind of life is that? Moreover, the shares have not fully recovered from the decline.'

But after that the yellow teen realized something.

"Do any of you know about Eye of Hope?", Said the blond.

The two Neps looked at him, then looked at each other, and looked at him again. Boruto only raised his eyebrows.

"Is that one of the newest game releases?" Neptune asked innocently.

Boruto almost tripped with his own feet hearing that, fortunately he managed to hide that. 'It seems like they also just found out, huh'

"Err well, actually..."

.

.

.

"Eh? You have already met him!?"

The yellow head nodded surely. Boruto had thought several times to discuss this with Neptune and Nepgear. However, because they apparently didn't know about that yet, it was better he told them everything from the beginning. He also remembered his chat with Vert a while ago.

_"…That's why when I moved here, I tried to be open even though it was difficult."_

He is in deep thought again. In his heart, he honestly felt grateful to meet with Neptune and Nepgear who understood his situation, especially Nepgear. If only the blond had not met her the first time he entered this world...

"...to!", Boruto briefly heard something that entered his senses.

"Hm?"

"Boruto!", With a flat gaze of the yellow teen, he saw the owner of the voice, Neptune who put an annoyed expression on her face.

"What is wrong? Was I stunned?"

Nepgear who was unnoticed by the blond already beside him, said while smiling, "Looks like you are thinking deeply enough, Boruto."

"So...sorry, I don't know. I'm just being...", Boruto seemed looking for the right words to explain his situation now.

Neptune nearly shout in front of him, "I know! You think about Vert right!?"

"Eh!? Is that really, Boruto?"

The yellow teen put a lazy face, this is more unclear the situation. 'Even though I always thought they were cool while fighting, but on the other hand I also felt they were a little stupid.'

Boruto waved his hand then put it back in his jacket pocket, "Of course not, why I am thinking about that? After all, what did you want to ask? "

"Oh! That one, have you met him again after your first meeting with EoH?"

'Oh finally, a straightforward conversation', Boruto thought happily. "Unfortunately, no. Besides that, most of your questions are questions for me too. So, for now I still haven't gotten any clues. It is just…"

"It is just?" Nepgear tilt her head.

"...it is just, I think that once fighting with this eye will definitely be troublesome if I always have to pass out afterwards."

Neptune looks back on Boruto. Her shoulders trembled with her hands holding her stomach, apparently she was laughing.

"Umm, Sis?"

If only Boruto was someone who had no ethics, he would have beaten Neptune, if only. However, because this little Goddess had helped him and Boruto of course still had a sense of humanity by not too highly upholding the emancipation of women, the yellow teen just sighed tiredly. Only from the laughter he knew where the point of funny part from the sentence just now for Neptune.

"I'm just annoyed, you know? I also want to participate even though it is troublesome." For the first time Boruto talk with such a tone along with his cool tone.

"If so, why not just train your physics, Boruto? Maybe the reason you fainted is that the power of your eye is not in line with the physicality you have." said Nepgear. Boruto was stunned staring at the girl next to him.

'How come I never thought of that? Maybe that is the cause.' A ray of hope was like illuminating him. The blond remembers a statement that, 'Talents that are too big can also strike back at their owners.'

'Although, I'm not consider my eye is a talent.'

"No, Nepgear. That is precisely the solution of the problem, I never even thought of it. Thank you."

Nepgear giggled, "I...it's not a problem at all."

Meanwhile, Neptune was still holding her own laughter.

"Hey, is your sister always annoying like that?"

* * *

TBC


	9. Dogoo invasion and CPU candidates

Another chapter guys. :) Hope you all doing alright. As always I want to thank you to you all for still read my story! Feel free to enjoy.

Happy Reading!

* * *

.

Just another day where the sun still shines brightly with a little cloudy. A great day to do activities.

Boruto holds his ninja sword tightly. Sweat followed the line of his temples and cheeks. His breath also feels heavy. His blue sea eyes still focused on the target in front of him, a one-meter-high Dogoo just about 10 steps away.

The yellow teen took a breath then stepped forward quickly. At the same time, he made a sideways swinging of his sword with both hands, the thing he could do most in attacking. Dogoo did not move an inch with the attack, then a virtual number of 561 points appeared.

After blasted his last attack, Boruto sat down. He tried to regulate his breathing that had been out of control earlier. The setting around him also turned into a large room inside the Basilicom Planeptune, Dogoo who had just attacked also disappeared. It turns out that Boruto trained himself with a projection tool developed by Leanbox or Vert herself, a tool that is able to make a manipulation of the creature and the surrounding setting.

"Huff...I'm...already...tired...," Boruto put back his sword and then changed his position to lie down. He has been practicing for an hour. Not far from the young teen, Nepgear came with a drink that was brought to him. While Compa and IF observe from a distance nor not too far away.

"Boruto seems training hard," commented by the orange-haired girl, Compa.

"I heard he wants to train his physical. For ordinary people, fighting for an hour is already a bit abnormal. But he has been doing it for 3 days straight." IF joined in.

"Do you think he will develop quickly?"

"I don't know, we can't see the results if only just 3 days," IF displayed not sure.

Boruto sat down again looking at Nepgear, then accepted the drink.

"Thank you, Nepgear." And after that he immediately gulped casually.

The girl next to him just smiled softly, "No need, I also started practicing because you started it."

The blond still drains his throat with his drink, but he casts his gaze on the lilac girl.

"Besides, one hour is also considered excessive. Are you okay?"

Boruto shook his head, after drinking. "I can still move after resting, but my limit seems to be this much."

"Then you better rest now, Boruto,"

.

.

.

He finished his morning bath. Now he walked down the hallway that led to the living room of Basilicom. His hair was still not dry, but the water not dripping anymore from his blond messy hair.

"Uni! Then Rom and Ram! What are you guys doing here?"

"Ooh! Uni, Rom, and Ram!"

Boruto heard the voice of Nepgear and Neptune coming from the living room. 'Uni? Rom? Ram?'

When he got there the young teen saw three people who looked unfamiliar to him, were talking to Nepgear. While Compa and IF sat at the dining table watching the four, then don't forget Neptune who was still cool with the game console. 'Doesn't she just greet them before? And she playing all again.'

Once Nepgear's gaze was fixed on him, the three people who were still unfamiliar to the blond followed the attention of the lilac girl. It can be seen the expression of the three, rounded eyes.

'Is this Uni, Rom, and Ram?' Thought the yellow teen.

"Boruto! These are my friends from Lastation and Lowee. This is Uni. Then these twins are Rom and Ram." Nepgear looks excited.

"H...hello, I'm Uni from Lastation." Uni put both hands in front of her body. The girl has white skin with twintail style of black hair tied with a given black ribbons. Eyes are dark red and wear a black dress. Her shoes and gloves are black too.

"My name is Ram! And this is Rom! " Boruto this time noticed the twins. Ram has long, straight brown hair with dark blue eyes plus a bright red coat hat. She wears a bright red coat, white tights and bright red shoes. While Rom has a similar appearance to Ram, the difference is her hair is shorter and the coat that she wore is light blue. In addition, the yellow teen can immediately find out the nature of both. Ram is more cheerful then Rom is a little shy.

"My name is Boruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you three." And after that he did not know what else to say. However, Ram and Rom began to approach him.

"_Nee_, Boruto! Want to play with us?"

"Boruto, wants to play?"

Both of them grabbed each of his hands and pulled him. Boruto began to falter with this sudden movement. Who would have thought the two would immediately invite to play? Especially for people who are new to them.

"E...eh. I still need to rest. I was practicing with the sword so I have to relax my muscles now." It's not that Boruto wants to refuse, but his body does need cooling. The blond staring at Nepgear.

"Do they already know about me?" asked Boruto.

Nepgear nodded but she used her hand to scratch her non-itchy cheek, "Sis and I have told you a little. Ahaha..."

Boruto raised his eyebrows, 'What time was Vert's place? Didn't I tell you to better not reveal myself first with other people?'

"So Boruto, how about drawing?"

Whoops, he forgot that the two of them still hadn't let go of the yellow teen's grip. Boruto finally dragged himself then looked at both of them.

"What's drawing?"

.

.

.

Uni and Nepgear finally sat down to follow Compa and IF. Neptune looks still not finished with the game.

"By the way, why are you here, Uni?" Nepgear continued the conversation that somehow had been stopped before. Compa enjoyed the tea she made herself while listening to it.

"Ahh yes, I just heard that in Planeptune there will be an invasion of Dogoo."

Burrrph! The sound of like bursts coming out of the mouth. Let's not discuss it. IF helps get the tissue while asking the question, "What does that mean?"

Uni tried to explain, "In short, the Guild from Planeptune sent messages to the Lowee Guild and the Lastation Guild. After that, the Guild made a message to Oracle and arrived to my sister's ear. And finally, she sent me to come here, but before that I got word of Rom and Ram also going to Planeptune."

Nepgear began to understand that the situation in Planeptune was getting dead serious, "Dogoo invasion, this is the first time has happened. The guild informant is also great people, don't you think?"

"But, why did I just know this now? Usually, I always get information like that. Hell, as soon as I didn't come for one day the information like that was missed." Obviously, IF feels little frustrated.

"When the invasion will come?" Nepgear asked.

"Umm, maybe in five days? Then the place will be in Virtua Forest."

Compa trembled a little, "It's kind of scary, huh, even though if there is a few can certainly be taken care of."

From across of her eyes, IF saw Histoire approaching. What made this green-eyed woman curious, was Histoire's flying speed as she hurried towards them.

"IF, have you heard of that?" Histoire asked, the others turned in the same direction.

"Is it about Dogoo, Histoire?" IF ensures.

The Oracle nodded slowly, "I only got news after Uni, Rom, and Ram arrived here. Looks like this can't be taken small, AT ALL."

Uni finally opened her mouth, "If so, how about we discuss it at night?"

Everyone seems agree with the plan. Histoire made her way out again because the business she had to do was still there, and didn't forget scolding Neptune because the goddess had only been playing around for a while.

Nepgear wondered how Boruto was dealing with Rom and Ram. The three of them sat around a table on a carpeted floor. The lilac girl saw the yellow teen sleeping with his face on a paper with an unfinished picture, while Rom and Ram didn't care much about Boruto and were still absorbed in their activities. It seems they both let the blond to sleep.

"I want to take something for a moment," Nepgear excused herself. Others nodded and continued their easy conversation.

Shortly after, Nepgear returned with a thin blanket and a small pillow. She then put the blanket on the young teen's body and slipped a pillow between the table and Boruto's head. Uni paid attention to her lilac friend's behavior.

"_Nee_, are they that close?" Without realizing it, the black haired girl asked. Both, Compa and IF, turned then understood what was she meant.

"I don't know, I've never been disturbed them. So, I just said maybe yes?" IF shrugged her shoulders.

However, Compa's eyes were sparkling, "So you realize that too? Looks cute isn't it? I've even seen Boruto holding Ge-Ge like a princess with bridal style! Like the romance-story I've read!"

"Eh? Are you sure about that, Compa?" The brown-haired girl, IF, rounded her eyes.

Uni looks flushed her cheeks, "W..w..waa...That, h...has that ever happened?"

Compa nodded steadily. A few moments later Nepgear returned to them, but the girl felt a different atmosphere when she returned.

"W...what's going on in here?"

.

.

.

"Soooo, there will be an invasion from that creature? Why we can just 'nep' it right!?" Neptune balled her hands into the air. She had just heard about the news after dinner. Boruto was seen holding the glass in his hand tightly, the young teen was also honestly surprised.

"But, this is not a trivial matter. Reportedly the number reaches thousands." Histoire explained.

"I think with just our strength that is only this much, it seems like it will be difficult. Plus, what kind of dogoo will we fight is also unknown right?" Opinion out of the CPU candidate Lastation, Uni.

IF voiced this time, "Let's make a gradual attack. I have a few in mind."

The others had a confused look, so the girl continued again, "Look, first let's make an attack like this..."

.

.

.

Boruto stood and staring at the outer window that looked dark. The blond was waiting for the water that was being cooked to boil. In the living room no one except himself. Uni, Rom, and Ram will remained in Pleneptune until the invasion came.

'Dogoo Invasion, huh. Every day there are things that always bother me.'

His body was still recovering from the aches resulting from his exercise like in three consecutive days.

"Did I really overdo it...?" He sighed.

"What overdo, Boruto?"

Boruto turned quickly, he didn't think anyone would wake up at this hour. Nepgear tilted her head then realized what she had done. "S...sorry! I didn't mean to shock you. I just checked whether Rom and Ram were asleep or not, and then..."

The yellow teen nodded his head in understanding. "…and, if you want to enjoy tea."

They sat at the dinner table, with each cup containing warm tea. Silence surrounded between them.

"So...what do you mean by 'overdo it'?"

Boruto turned his head, he still buried his hands in his pocket while sitting. "Hm? 'It', practice."

"I thought I could get through this, but it's still impossible for now."

The girl in front of him put on an 'oh' expression. Then her hands began to hold the cup that filled with the warm liquid.

"When I told about you while Neptune contacted Lastation and Lowee, we only said that you were a good person who always helped when fighting, nothing more. So, the matter of 'that' is still safe."

Boruto hasn't taken his eyes off the girl, "I see..."

"Is something bothering you again?" asked the girl.

The blond was dreamy, "Not really. Or maybe there are..."

Nepgear looked curious, "What's that? What's that?"

'Geez, it's already night Nepgear. Be patient a little.'

He continued, "I might just want that when the invasion arrives, the power of my eyes won't rise."

What they didn't realize was, there was another one person who heard their conversation at that time.

.

* * *

TBC


	10. Ori

First, forgive me for late update. That's getting old eh? Hope you guys don't mind this. Alright, I want to respond review.

Guest: I'm not messing with you. I really am a college student :(

I'm really sorry if my fic really horrible to you. Idk what poorly you mean which my story or the structure of sentences. But, I take you mean the second. As a cheap excuse, this is my first english story I made. So, I'm not even surprised when there are some reviews like you wrote about the poorly written story. Buuut, I'm happy you are honest with your opinion and make me aware more of my writing. If you have time, could you make an account and pm me what editor I should use? Even if not, you can write your next review with the recommendation about the editor. Anyway I really appreciate your review!

Happy Reading!

* * *

_Previously_

_"Is something bothering you again?" asked the girl._

_The blond was dreamy, "Not really. Or maybe there are..."_

_Nepgear looked curious, "What's that? What's that?"_

_'Geez, it's already night Nepgear. Be patient a little.'_

_He continued, "I might just want that when the invasion arrives, the power of my eyes won't rise."_

_What they didn't realize was, there was another one person who heard their conversation at that time._

_._

"But before that..." Boruto straightened his leaning body. Nepgear looks confused.

The next action that he did made Nepgear tense. Boruto loudly make a sentence, "seems like someone hear our conversation."

The lilac girl looked around but found no one. At a time, the blond's attention stared at the not-so-dark alley, the hallway that connected the rooms. Boruto was still intensely directing his gaze in that direction, then followed by Nepgear.

From the darkness, a black silhouette appeared.

"How did you know I was here?" Boruto could see the reddish color that paint 'her' cheek. She seems embarrassed because has been found out.

"Uni?" Nepgear sounds like breathing.

The yellow teen leaned back on his chair, "Not really, I'm just testing. It's my intuition if there is someone around."

Uni widened her eyes, "So you mean just set me up?"

Boruto shook his head slowly, "It's not like that. If you really didn't come out, I just need to conclude that my intuition was wrong. But you did come out, right? Eavesdropping is not a good habit, after all."

Uni become more blushing, he has a point. The girl was still standing with her hands clenched into fists, but after that, she relaxed again while sighing. Okay, she lost.

"Haahhh...I understand. Then what were you talking about? Looks like very serious..."

Nepgear patted her hand on the chair next to her with a smile, inviting Uni.

Then the nod was answered by the raven girl.

Boruto just shrugged his shoulders.

.

.

.

"I'm actually just curious, what does that mean by 'the power of my eyes won't rise'?"

Uni sat next to Nepgear and faced Boruto. The cup in front of her exudes a mild smoke that smells of the fragrant tea in it.

Nepgear looked at Boruto, while Boruto looked the other way. The yellow teen seems looking for the right words whether to start his issue. Or, consider the matter of 'eye power' is told or not. That's what her feeling right now.

"I don't really understand myself either, that's why I will ask Histoire tomorrow."

Uni furrowed her brows, 'Huh? What does it mean?'

"Umm, Uni, how about we discuss other things? We haven't met for a while." Whether only her hunch or not, Nepgear felt Boruto was still confused to talk something about himself. Uni looked at him, and then stare the lilac girl's face. She seemed understand…or not.

"Are you a CPU, Uni?" Raven girl looked at Boruto. Somehow the girl was little embarrassed now. Is it because Boruto calling her name for the first time?

"Ehh..., I am a CPU candidate, same as Nepgear. Noire is CPU." After that Uni quickly drank the tea. Still not feeling comfortable.

Nepgear put her index finger on her chin, "Noire didn't come here too?"

"Don't know. She said maybe she would come when 'it' arrived. But just in case, she said to send me here first." Then Uni drinks the tea again.

'So, the one in Lastation is Noire. Then, Blanc is in Lowee? '

"Blanc and Vert aren't here either. I'm not sure if we can deal with 'that'." Nepgear looks slightly downward to her feet while her hands intertwined together.

Boruto stood up then walked over to the girl. His hand involuntarily stroked top of Nepgear's head, brushed it softly. "I'm sure we are not that weak. What Neptune said might be true, we just need to 'nep' them."

'...or that's what I was hoping for.' Actually, he doesn't really sure either.

Nepgear looked at Boruto, the blond saw that the light in the girl's eyes seemed to return again. Boruto start to walk away after that, "I want to sleep, good night."

The two girls looked at his departure. Uni murmured, "He seems to care about you."

Nepgear turned, "Sorry, you say something?"

"Eh!? Nothing, really. Oh yeah, how about tomorrow we go to the shopping center?"

"I think that's a good idea! We can invite Rom and Ram."

Uni sighed inwardly. 'That was close…'

.

.

.

Boruto felt the situation around him felt like it had returned a few days ago, an empty space where there was only darkness. He is here again. Often, he wants to try to see his own hands, but as if the light absorbed in the darkness, that's useless. This time he looked calm, and waited.

Then what he was waiting for finally arrived, a light that itself called Eye of Hope. As usual or only the second time, EoH welcomed him with a casual greeting.

"Yo!" The light called out. Boruto actually still not familiar with the friendly attitude of EoH, maybe because he's a ball of light?

"How can we always meet like this?" the yellow teen immediately launched a question as if he had thought about it first.

"Whoa, whoa, relax a little there, bud! The night is still young. Are you really a person who doesn't like chit chat?" EoH looks back slightly.

Boruto was silent, he was still not good dealing with people. So, this kind of thing might be a small lesson for him.

"Looks like you've calmed down. You're sleeping, right? Think of it as a long dream. Hehe..."

'Even a ball of light like him can chuckle?' If only Boruto was not a quiet person, he would have laughed.

"A long dream? Why's that?" Boruto sat on an unseen dark floor, trying to relax.

EoH voiced the following words in a serious tone, "Because I will tell you about myself before I entered you, or rather your eye. Besides, maybe this will relate to Maven."

The blond holding his breath. Yep, maybe it will indeed be a long dream.

Boruto finally found out the real name of EoH, which is Ori. Ori said it himself if he was a CPU candidate from Tari Nation. A surprising thing for the yellow teen even though he doesn't know yet where is Tari.

"CPU candidates? Then you are a Goddess?"

"More precisely, I am God. Goddess and God are in the same race." Obviously EoH, or Ori.

There was something propped up a little by Boruto, "CPU candidates, plurals, means there are others?"

"It's good if you realize it. Right, the other one suprisingly is **Maven**. Actually, she is my sister. Oh, I haven't mentioned the CPU from Tari. That was Rei Ryghts."

Again, new names and terms appear. Even the term Tari he still doesn't understand, then there's a new name. Boruto scratched his head which was not itchy.

Ori certainly knew very well if Boruto still could not digest all the stories to his brain just now, but that must be done before the time is up. The light ball is like hurried for something.

"I know you still don't understand completely. But the rest about Tari you might be able to ask with Histoire."

The yellow teen only looked at Ori with an ordinary look, seemed to understand.

"Well, now is how I could be in you, right?" and Boruto still hasn't issued his voice anymore.

He heard that Tari actually wants to be split into three nations. So that Rei, Maven, and Ori can have each nation to lead. But that was NOT approved by Rei, saying that they both must be able to rival the strength of the leader of Tari itself, the one and only Rei.

"That actually has become a very good idea. By splitting it into three, controlling Gamindustri land will definitely be easier. The proposal was even approved by the people of Tari. But Rei said that it will lowered her strength and said that she was the only leader of the Gamindustri land..."

"…forgot to mention, Gamindustri that I mentioned was different dimension from this one you actually in right now. I'll tell you why."

Boruto still not come up with tiny-little-slight comment or anything up to now.

"The thing that happened next was Maven and I fought together against Rei. We both actually know that with individual strength alone, the result we will definitely lose. But if we fighting together, the possibility of winning is still there. But at that time, I felt that Maven also had the same feelings as Rei, who wanted to conquer Gamindustri herself. Causing our combination to be chaotic and totally we lose before we launched our ultimate combo!"

Ori continued, although Rei won the fight, but the people of Tari already no longer trust Rei as a Goddess. Make in the end Tari is at the edge of collapse into ruins. Rei finally did not have the strength anymore so she died as a Goddess along with the destruction of Tari.

"With the remaining power, Maven and I moved to other dimensions because our previous dimension had nothing left. Even a destroyed nation cannot be resurrected by CPU candidate."

In short, according to Ori, Maven moved to the dimension of where he is now. While at that time Ori moved to Boruto's dimension from the birth of the blond, that's Earth.

"Maybe you asking why I could be there. The answer is the move generated randomly. So, the priority for moving that was because to avoid the destruction of that dimension itself. It was sooo horrible, like literally end of the world."

"But then the first time I saw you when was little, I felt that you were the right person to carry on with me because I was now unable to do anything else, except for one thing." Ori pauses the sentence for a moment.

Boruto began to open his voice also be curious, "...and that one thing?"

"That is…"

"...makes you my next reincarnation."

.

"Whoa!" Boruto suddenly woke up from sleep with somehow his last position is sitting. He was sweating cold and breathing in irregular pace. Is this the effect of chatting with EoH?

'Oh yeah, his name is Ori.' The yellow teen began to calm down. But his head felt so dizzy that he finally slept again and pulled the blanket up to his mouth. Somehow, he also felt shivering.

.

.

.

"The temperature is around 39 degrees. Boruto has a fever."

Compa has finished checking Boruto. The yellow-haired boy hasn't changed his position since he opened his eyes. He was noticed by a number of people in his room. Neptune, Nepgear, Uni, Rom, Ram, and IF. Then Histoire also came to him after receiving the news.

"Will Boruto be okay?" Ram asked.

"Of course, he might just exhausting. Is it because of yesterday's training?" Compa tilted her head.

IF seems to agree, "Most likely so. Boruto, you shouldn't force yourself like that."

'The two of them might have a point, but last night I just fine.'

Boruto now could even feel his own bitter tongue.

"Sorry, I bothered you guys all again..."

"Hey, hey! No need to feel guilty-guilty! Later if I give you my pudding, it will definitely smack your fever right away!" Neptune is also trying to cheer up, even though it's nonsense talk.

Uni only sweatdrop, "Neptune, pudding is not a medicine."

Then after that, the atmosphere was a little boisterous while Compa was looking medicine for Boruto.

Nepgear put on a worried face, the girl finally approached the yellow teen. "Boruto..."

Boruto turned and found the girl furrowed her brow.

He almost burst out a little chuckle, "I look helpless now."

The lilac girl shook her head, refuting the statement just now. "You have done too much for Planeptune, so this shouldn't be a problem."

The young man in front of her seemed to widen his eyes, as if thinking 'really?' to Nepgear.

"Uni and I will shop for something, is there anything you want?"

Boruto is actually still not comfortable being treated well by Nepgear, but he should have started getting used to. The blond finally thought, "Well, I want hamburgers then…"

"Are you kidding? We better buy something that makes you better, right Nepgear?"

Both of them looked at Uni who was seen ruffling her waist.

"But Nepgear said something I wanted."

"Umm...but Uni is right, Boruto. Just choose something else, okay?"

He can only sigh, being sick is troublesome.

But in his deepest heart, he somehow felt warm because he was noticed by the people around him.

* * *

TBC

Sorry if this chapter kinda jumpy (is it?)


	11. One Third Porridge

Sorry for late update.

Happy Reading!

* * *

In a purple pastel room, a girl slowly opens her eyelids. She tried to explore the situation while rolling her eyes. She then moved her slim body until she got up. The girl rubbed her eyes slowly, not forgetting to yawn for a moment. She captures another person who looks like her but with shorter hair, who is still asleep.

"Neptune..." she said quietly when she saw her own big sister, Nepgear just muttered instead of calling.

The next thing she doing is placed her feet on the floor of the room then wore fur slippers which are usually worn when in Basilicom. She started the day with a good mood.

"Yosh!"

.

.

.

Nepgear brought the tray accompanied by Uni at the time. They both walked to Boruto's room. However, Nepgear can see at a glance if Uni's eyes looked a little blank.

"Uni?"

The black-haired girl woke up for a moment by raising her head then turned to the caller. "Eh, ah. Yes?"

Nepgear tilted her head, "Are you thinking about something? It's just my feeling."

Uni was silent for a moment staring at her lilac friend. Sorting out the right words to respond the question.

"I'm fine, really. If there really is a problem, I will definitely tell you right?"

The raven girl can see the next reaction from Nepgear, smiling while nodding. "Hum! Yes, yes."

"By the way, do we also invite Rom and Ram?"

With rapid improvised steps to distract last question, Uni tried to change the topic. But it was the truth she also wanted to invite the two twin sisters of Blanc with herself and Nepgear. The raven girl smiled contentedly in her own mind, 'Nice move, Uni!'

"Why not? I like being together with a lot of people. Besides, CPU candidates haven't done anything like this in a long time." Nepgear widened her smile even more.

After arriving at the intended destination door, Uni try to knock on the door. However, it turns out the door opened by itself and showed the Oracle of Planeptune, Histoire, was floating out of Boruto's room.

"Ah!" Histoire suddenly braked herself.

"Histoire! Good morning." Luckily, they didn't bump into each other.

"Oh, Nepgear and Uni. Good morning!" She greeted. And then she preparing to fly somewhere again, "I'm really sorry. Excuse me you two..."

After that, Histoire resumed her flying. Nepgear and Uni briefly still stared at departure of the Oracle.

"Are there important things to discuss with Boruto, I wonder?"

"Maybe like that, let's go in."

When the two of them had entered the room, they could see Boruto staring from behind the book he was reading. The young teen read while lying down, with a blanket that still covered almost his entire body.

The two girls approached him, "We brought breakfast for you, Boruto!"

Boruto tried to sit. The blond can see the contents of the tray carried by Nepgear. A bowl of hot porridge, a glass of water, and one medicine object. A menu like yesterday.

The yellow teen grimaced slightly as the dizziness in his head appeared. Nepgear could hear little swear words and then said, "The medicine is taken after breakfast. Can you eat alone, Boruto?"

The answer was a slow nod. Boruto was not that lazy to open his voice, he just felt his throat was very uncomfortable to use to talk at the time.

The tray was received and placed in his lap. After all the preparations were finished, Nepgear and Uni excuse themself to say goodbye. Boruto needs his time alone because he was still sick, after all.

But only a few steps before passing through the door frame, the two girls heard the clink of falling objects. They turned and found Boruto grimacing again while holding his head. The spoon that he had wanted to use had fallen due to a stronger dizziness.

"Boruto!"

"Boruto!?"

.

.

.

"You should say that if you can't do it, Boruto. Here..." He opened his mouth so that food that was being fed by Nepgear could enter.

While chewing, the yellow teen answered, "Earlier I still felt able to, but this dizziness..."

'…and I'm not used to being fed like this…"

Nepgear takes a small portion of porridge on the spoon that is being held by it, preparing for the next bite. "I know, you just have to say it, goodness."

After moment of silence, she asked. "Did you guys talk about something important?"

Boruto raised an eyebrow, "...you guys?"

"You and Histoire, of course."

Nepgear advances the spoon again in front of the yellow head. After devouring its contents, Boruto understood, "More like...things that I'm curious about."

"May I know that?" The girl looked at the yellow teen with slight hope in her eyes.

Boruto raised his eyebrows again because he was given such a gaze, "I only asked her to help find out Lady Maven and Eye of Hope."

"Then?" She gave that gaze again to Boruto, with brighter ray of hope.

Boruto began to sweatdrop, 'This girl, too curious!' But after that he sighed.

"Haahh...She said it could be done and took 3 weeks. Even though I really need it quickly."

"Ohh. Very typical of her." Nepgear just smiled and giggled after that.

Uni actually still with them, like for if something happens. But the raven girl again did not focus on what was in front of her right now, she was deep in thought. Boruto actually noticed that and still chose to act normal.

While Nepgear was still taking care of Boruto's breakfast, on the sidelines she asked, "By the way, is Noire coming, Uni?"

There is no reply. The yellow teen tried to explain to Nepgear by pointing using his chin.

Nepgear turned to find Uni's blank stare, "Umm, Uni? Hello?"

"Ah! Yes, what's up Nepgear?" The Raven girl looked at who she was calling, started feeling uneasy.

Nepgear put on a worried look because something felt wrong, "I was asking, did you hear?"

Three second later which is too long to respond such a question, Uni answered.

"Uhh...actually not. Earlier I was still sleepy due to lack of sleep last night, ahaha..." She scratched her cheek while glancing in another direction.

Boruto who was still chewing his food, slightly sharpened his eyes, 'Is she lying? Then, does that mean she also didn't hear the conversation just now?'

"Uni, are you really okay?"

Somehow Uni felt herself cornered, given the curious stares by the two people in front of her, even though Boruto was still a new friend to her.

"Umm, yes. Actually, I have a problem, but I still don't want to say it." And finally, the girl looked down. Looks like want to cry.

Boruto and Nepgear naturally be panicked about the sudden change in the attitude of the raven girl.

"I'm sorry, Uni! Should I not ask about that?"

Boruto was still speechless, but his expression also showed something. It's just that he doesn't know what he wants to say.

Uni just shook her head, "...not really. I just thought about it too much. You don't need to bother like that."

"It doesn't need to be forced, or things just get worse later. Wait till you ready." After sorting out the right words, Boruto finally spoke.

The black-haired girl was stunned for a moment to digest his statement just now, then she smiled at him. "I'm fine now. Don't worry."

The three of them were silent due to reduce the tension that had just happened. Little awkward.

After felt better, Uni opened her mouth, "Oh yeah, what was the question earlier?"

Nepgear still keep busy with the porridge, noticed.

"Oh that, will Noire come? I mean help us with the invasion."

'So Noire really comes from Lastation. I will meet new people again. 'Boruto listened to them. He was still not used to the three goddesses he had met yesterday. However, the yellow teen at least wanted to find out what the CPU and CPU candidates were from other nations.

Uni smiled slightly, "Hmm, I got a message from her. She will come later. So that we can be stronger against the invasion."

"Wow, that's good news!"

Boruto supports his chin. 'Indeed good news, all that's left is Vert and umm...Blanc? Yes, Blanc. Sometimes I can forget the names of people I haven't met.'

"Nepgear."

"Hm, huh? What's wrong, Boruto?" Nepgear again put her attention on the yellow teen.

"I'm full."

The lilac girl saw the bowl in her hand, one third was left. "But Boruto…eh, alright then. Don't forget to clean your body too, you haven't done it yesterday."

"Hm." Boruto nodded slowly.

.

.

.

By noon, the CPU candidates traveled together to the shopping center while preparing for the next invasion.

"_Nee Nee_, Nepgear! How can Boruto be here?" While walking, Ram asked the lilac-haired girl. Rom also looked as curious as Ram, "I heard he's from another dimension..."

"That's true, hmm..." Nepgear made a thinking pose. Even though Uni didn't say anything, she was actually also curious while staring at Nepgear. This time her mind wasn't going anywhere. In fact, the girl remembered the incident a few hours ago.

#

_Flashback_

_"Uni, we will be ready soon and invite Rom and Ram, don't you remember?"_

_"Of course, Nepgear. Later I will invite them."_

_Then Nepgear left while carrying the tray from Boruto's room. While Uni still has not lifted her body from the chair._

_"You're not coming with her?" Boruto put a confused look at her._

_"That, what do you think of Nepgear?"_

_Boruto increasingly frowned, "Why all of a sudden?"_

_The raven girl felt her cheeks heat up asking, "I don't know! I was just wondering the way she pay attention to you, that's all..."_

_"What was the cause of your silence just thinking about that?" Boruto wonder._

_"Eh? Not really, actually it's a problem with Noire. Wait, I didn't mean to...Why did I say that!?"_

_ Uni looks a little panicked. But after seeing the expression of the yellow teen, she patted her forehead. "Uhh ... I hope you don't discuss this with Nepgear."_

_The girl could see the look on the face of the blond who understood the situation, "Hmm. Well, everyone has their problems."_

_A sigh of breath came out of the mouth of Uni. "Thank you! But umm, you haven't answered my question."_

_The raven girl looked at the young man in front of her. Boruto only looked up as if looking for an answer in his dizzy brain._

_"Err...she's a responsible person, sometimes she can be innocent. I don't know why Nepgear is so considerate of me, but that means she is also considerate of others right?"_

_The girl not satisfied with the answer that given to her, "I know that, but it feels like when she pays attention to you, it feels different! I was curious about that part..."_

_Uni could see Boruto frowning again, as if the blond can't answer the question just now. She finally gave up._

_"Hahh, that's fine. I better get ready."_

_She began to move. Before leaving the room, she turned briefly. "At least don't ever make a girl like her cry. Nepgear is a good girl, too good even."_

_Boruto only looked, seemed to understand the purpose._

#

"He himself said he didn't know why he was here. What about I tell when we first met?"

"That is fine too! I also want to know more about Boruto!" Ram is getting excited.

Uni finally followed the conversation. "Why not just ask him yourself after we shop?"

Rom and Ram looked at each other and then replied, "We don't want to disturb him when he is sick." After that Rom added, "I feel pity of him…"

"Ahh, right. No need to worry, we will also buy something for him." Nepgear smiled because of their sensitivity. Uni too.

"So how did you meet?"

The lilac-haired girl laughed weakly as she answered, "Where should I start then? Hmm…at that time I did a quest and..."

.

.

.

Boruto was lying down with the book still in his hand. Although his eyes glanced at the words in the book one by one, his mind did not define any sentence on the page. The young man thought of the dream that had happened a day ago.

'Why is Ori telling me all that? Is this related to Maven who that _woman_ mentioned when we were at Leanbox? Is she her subordinate? Why did Ori choose me to be his reincarnation?'

Boruto ruffled his hair. Maybe now he didn't have to think about that, or not have to at all. He realized now, he shouldn't have thought too deeply about it. What should be done is to focus on the present situation. Yep, this time he was sure all those questions would definitely be answered.

When he wanted to think of something else, he suddenly thought of Nepgear. Uni also asked his opinion about Nepgear, which in the end did not seem to satisfy the curiosity of the raven girl.

#

_"Err...she's a responsible person, sometimes she can be innocent. I don't know why Nepgear is so considerate of me, that means she is also considerate of others right?"_

_"I know that, but it feels like when she pays attention to you, it feels different! I was curious about that part..."_

_His face still indifferent, but actually he confused. 'Different? Is it true? I never thought of that.'_

_"Hahh, that's fine. I better get ready."_

#

"Come to think of it, it seems that way."

Although he remembers the girl once said that she did owe it to him for saving from the Big Dogoo last time. However, the yellow head felt the girl should no longer owe him now. No doubt the girl was kind to everyone, and also himself. Boruto felt he was in debt now. To be honest, he also enjoyed spending time together with Nepgear, like there was a sensation he had never felt in long time. He has not been able to describe the sensation.

Exept one thing…

He unconsciously carved a small smile, 'Really...she was indeed too kind. Like Himawari...'

* * *

TBC


	12. Siblings Problem

Alright. This is chapter 12.

Happy Reading!

* * *

"Hmm...where is Neptune?"

A fine slim woman gracefully walked down the Planeptune Basilicom while looking around. She is looking for someone. Her slender legs moved slowly but surely while her eyes wander along each point. When walking in the hallway, she heard something. Something like someone who sneezes but with a deep voice or well...masculine.

"Whose voice is that?" The woman monologue, asking herself. After she learned the source of the sound, she approached the door which she thought was a room. She was well aware of the ins and outs of the Planeptune Basilicom because she visited here often several times. Yep, this woman is not from Planeptune.

Because she was used to it, the woman finally opened the door casually. However, the thing that happened next made her face heat up. The woman saw a blond man whose position was now turned to her, sat down. The man is only wearing long black pants and topless. His hair still little wet. If she looks closely, now the man is wearing black socks.

"Ah!" The woman could not hide her surprise and made a squealing noise, then quickly closed her mouth. The unfortunate thing that happened next was, the man finally turned to look at her because of the noise just now.

.

.

.

"Neptune! Explain to me what this means!" The woman was now face-to-face with the little Goddess aka Neptune, while scrunching her waist in front of her.

"Eeehh? What do you mean?" Neptune lazily served the woman in front of her. Her pudding meal was disrupted by the woman.

"This! Explain to me who he is!" She pointed at Boruto who was looking at the two of them too, not saying anything. His skin is still at pale color due to the sickness.

"Am I already told you before? Hmm...oh, I remember just introducing Boruto only to Uni. Ehehehe...forgot to tell ya!" Neptune scratched her head that wasn't itchy. "Well, then…"

"Ehem, I introduce you he is Boruto an ordinary human! And Boruto, she is Noire from Lastation. She is a hard-working goddess who doesn't even have friends! I wonder if her life is always flat huh?"

Boruto observes the woman, Noire. Noire has white skin and long black hair tied in a twintail with a blue ribbon. Her dark red eyes reminded him of Uni. She wears a dress like a black maid in a white skirt and wears black gloves that almost cover her entire arm. She also wears black stocking boots to the thigh.

'She's quite similar to Uni...'

"What!? What do you mean I don't have friends? I just do what I have to do." Noire straightened up. But Neptune waved her hand casually, "Come on, admit your dark side. Anyway, I bet you will be friends with this yellow head."

"Huh? I don't want to be friends with this pervert!"

Boruto slightly rounded his eyes, 'Hold on, what?'

"Hey, hey, Noire. You don't need to be angry like that! What the heck is going on?"

"Umm, maybe our first meeting is at...wrong timing." Boruto looked the other way. While Neptune can see the red line on Noire's cheek hasn't disappeared since earlier.

"Ahh, the timing is _wrong_ huh?" Neptune seems to understand, or yet she is smirking. The yellow teen began to sweatdrop, "Please get rid of your adult thoughts."

"Besides, out of topic first. What about your body? Isn't it still not healthy?"

"Well, at least I'm better. No need to worry." Said the young man in relaxed tone.

"And Noire! Why are you angry at him?" this time Neptune turned at the black-haired girl.

"He showed me his body! His body! Even though I just came here."

Boruto tried to defend his argument, "Wait a minute, I just took a shower after being sick. So, well, that wasn't my fault."

Noire didn't even flinch just for an inch. "Then you should have locked the door!"

'This is troublesome.' Thought the yellow teen. "Look, everyone who goes to my room will always knock on the door."

Neptune was feeling tired from taking care of them, "Never mind Noire, I also think that it's really you here that is guilty."

"But he...uugh. OK. But I feel he must apologize to me too!"

Boruto put on a lazy look. 'Tsundere type. The type that I can't say I like. Even though they similar, she's totally different from Uni.'

.

.

.

Elsewhere, the four CPU candidates were carrying one paper bag each containing the results of their shopping today. They have done it in two hours.

"Hmm...everything has been bought. Is there something I missed?" Nepgear examines the contents of the default paper bag. Ram who was walking next to Rom said, "Nepgear, did you said you wanted to buy something for Boruto?"

"Goodness! I totally forgot about that! But what do you think we should buy him?"

"Wait, you haven't planned it all this time, Nepgear?" Uni actually remembers that the lilac girl wanted to buy something for Boruto, but Uni didn't know that Nepgear forgot about it.

"How about food? Everyone likes food." Rom suggested softly looking at Nepgear. Ram nodded beside her. Uni didn't protest. And then the lilac girl agreed. "Maybe we all can have lunch now. Because it's at this hour."

The four of them finally went to a restaurant that had quite a lot of menu variants. They will eat there and then order more food to take home. The food brought home is not only for Boruto, but also for others such as Neptune, Compa, and IF, or even Histoire if she wants to.

After the order arrived, the four of them immediately enjoyed their respective dishes. While eating, they also discussed what orders to take home.

"If anything, Neptune doesn't really matter, as long as it's not eggplant, right?" Nepgear laughed weakly, "The trauma of her to that vegetable is really something."

"If Blanc was here too, we would have given something to her too, right Rom?"

"You're right, Ram."

"Oh yeah, why isn't Blanc here too?" Nepgear asked curiously. Rom and Ram looked at each other. Ram's expression went down, "We don't know, Blanc said that she was working. She said it while she was in front of her computer with her lightspeed typing skill. But she never told us exactly what she was doing."

"When we insisted on knowing what exactly Blanc was doing, she became angry." Add Rom.

"That's strange, because of work she became angry." When Nepgear turned towards Uni. The black-haired girl stared at her food blankly as if she was thinking about something. Just like when in Boruto's room.

"Mmm, Uni...?"

"Nepgear! There is a playground! Can Rom and I go there?" When the lilac girl wanted to call Uni, she was suddenly cut off by a call from Ram. Ram and Rom have finished their meal, while Nepgear and Uni are still halfway to that.

Nepgear smiled at them, "Of course you can, but don't run yet..."

Finally, the twins started to move, "Yaaay!"

While still staring at the departure of the two. Uni finally opened her voice. "Nepgear..."

The lilac girl turned toward her again, 'Oh yeah...about Uni.'

"What's the matter, Uni? Do you want to tell me about that now?" The raven girl hesitantly nodded. The dishes in front of them were left for a while. "I'm just bothered about my sister."

'Wait, you too?' She didn't say anything, still listening what Uni wanted to say next.

"I feel that Noire is not satisfied if I am her younger sister." Nepgear actually shocked. "What does it mean?"

"She never praised my work! In fact, she often demands that my job as CPU candidates exceeds her expectations. Even though she should know that's impossible." The raven girl looks the other way. Nepgear can see that the red eyes of her are shaking.

"Uni…"

Nepgear never felt that, so she could only be silent. Her position is actually the same as Uni, namely as a CPU candidate. But the difference is, she was never scolded by her sister. Neptune also rarely does her job as a CPU too. But, little sister would always want to get the attention from her own relative, she sometimes feels that way of course.

"All I want is a confession from Noire."

Nepgear really wanted to help her friend, really. But she herself did not find a solution. Or at least say a word. Uni feel that. She's not forcing Nepgear to help her anyhow.

"I know you want to help, but just hearing my story I feel little better." Uni is trying to smile. The lilac girl could only look at her.

"Sorry I can't help..."

"Don't really mind that, maybe later it can be resolved. Even it's just my feeling though."

"I think you are right."

Both of them smiled again. After Rom and Ram finished, they finally returned to Planeptune Basilicom.

.

.

.

Boruto was reading a novel on the bed in a sitting position. He covered his feet with blanket to keep himself warm. His body felt good with body temperature when last checked was 37 degrees. It's not yet healed, but he feels better. Other than that, the dizziness in his head sometimes still appears.

When his eyes still interpreted every word in the book, suddenly the door opened and Noire appeared there.

"Tell me, where is Uni?"

The blond sighed briefly, "Knock first before entering." Noire hasn't budged, as if she's still waiting for an answer.

"Why don't you ask Neptune?" Well, he answered a question with question instead to the black-haired girl.

Noire crossed her arms, "Neptune said to ask you. Are you guys trying to throwing me from one to each other?"

'That could be a good idea, but I'm kidding.'

"Uni is in a shopping center with Nepgear, Rom and Ram." Boruto no longer looked at Noire, but toward the book again. Noire didn't say anything and immediately left. The yellow teen staring at the door frame that already no one is.

'Let it be...'

A few minutes later Boruto heard a voice.

Knock! Knock!

From there he could see Nepgear smiling at him while showing something. Then the girl began to approach him. She was alone then.

"Here, Boruto. I bought you warm food!"

Boruto received the package, from the smell he could immediately guess what it contained. The young teen involuntarily muttered. "...Miso Ramen?"

The lilac girl suddenly raised her eyes and gasped, feeling amazed. "Correct! How do you know? Do you often eat it?"

"No, but my father was." Nepgear could see the change in expression from the blond in front of her, his eyes showing a little sadness. "I don't know why but I'm sorry, Boruto. I mean…"

"Don't. I just only remembered my childhood."

#

_"Dad! Where are we going?"_

_"To Ichiraku Ramen, dattebayo!"_

_"Ichiraku? Is it good there?"_

_"Of course, I will prove that to you the place has the most delicious food in the world!"_

#

Boruto still remembers it like yesterday. The first time he and Naruto went to the ramen restourant, just the two of them after school. He ordered soyu, while his father miso. The yellow teen felt his tears wanted to come out.

"Well, I'll eat this." Finally, Boruto moved from his bed to a table that was already there for medicine and drinks for him.

"Eh? Boruto, aren't you still sick?" She asked. He only answered with shaking head. "My fever is still not cured, but my body feels better."

The truth is about his feeling right now, when he spoke with Nepgear, he felt that talking too much was not a problem. Even though he is always frugal with words when he is in a condition to chat with other people. To her that was nothing to hold, yet he still wondering why.

After sitting down, he opened the package and then appeared noodles with clear yellow soup. Yep, as he expected, this is miso ramen. Nepgear only watched the yellow teen's movements from the side of the bed. The girl caught a glimpse of Boruto crying, but she doubted that. 'Did he just cry?'

While her thought still at that doubt, Boruto casually asked. "Have you eaten, Nepgear?"

"Oh, I'm still full. This one we brought home." Then the girl smiled again, Nepgear actually liked the nature of Boruto on this one, which is concerned with the surroundings. Boruto just cheered at the answer and started to try the food.

'Come to think of it, I haven't eaten ramen since that incident. I'm surprised, in a place like this even a restauran sells miso ramen. Maybe sometime I will invite Nepgear to...huh?'

The blond immediately shook his head, dismissing the thought just now. 'I just a pathetic man. I cannot ask a girl to something such like a date! And girl as good as her. It's just, I just can't imagine that. Why am I thingking about this in the first place?'

"What is wrong?" the girl asked because like there was something strange. Boruto was silent for a while, then said, "...nothing."

Nepgear is actually curious, but she doesn't really think about it. And instead she asks him another question. "What do you think about Uni?"

'Why all of a sudden?' The yellow teen turned his head then gave a face that did not understand. A few moments later he finally answered, "Well, she's a nice girl. But I seem to have a problem with Noire."

"Noire has come? Why do you have a problem with her?" Nepgear asked. While Boruto looked away, "Well, something happened. But don't think too much."

"I feel sorry for Uni."

"Pardon?"

Nepgear jerked slightly. The girl unconsciously brought up the problem that experienced by the raven girl. No one else's problem should be revealed. However, she herself was also burdened by the problem so that maybe she had to do something. 'Ask' for example.

"Boruto…"

He still chewing, after that he responded. "Yes, I'm listening."

"This is about Uni."

Boruto turned his head slightly. Before he wanted to ask why, the sad gaze of the lilac girl made he stop his original plan. So, he finally asked, but with other way and more polite norm. "Why you ask to me, if I may know?"

She held her breath, the girl looked away while linking her fingers. "I don't know. Maybe because you are so mature in my eyes. And you know about my sister that barely act like an adult right? So, I just want to ask this only to you."

"Ohh yeah, I can tell. Well, what's with that girl?"

"Right, she felt that she was not praised well by Noire, even though she had worked hard as a CPU. Uni said that her work should exceed the expectations of Noire. Even though it's impossible. What do you think about that?"

The yellow teen sighed through his nose. "I think all people are like that towards their younger siblings. 'Or' which I say this is big 'OR', Noire really wants to make Uni as an ideal CPU, at least for Noire herself." Boruto plays a thick liquid soup with his chopsticks.

"M...maybe that's true. But, is Noire supposed to act like that?"

He paused. "Noire might want Uni to emulate like herself. A big sister is not possible to show her weak side to her own sister."

Nepgear can only be silent. The girl thought as if Boruto had been an older sibling before.

"Do you have a younger sibling?" Nepgear asked a little carefully. Boruto took a moment to drink water and then answered, "Yes. I had."

* * *

**TBC**


	13. Uneasy Feeling

Lol, I'm so late upload this.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Boruto looked at himself in the mirror. His blue eyes traced every corner of his own body from his hair, head, face, and torso. He just wanted to check his recovery from the fever he had yesterday. Today he feels healed, but still needs some rest.

'I still think this fever might be the result of me encountered with Ori. But I feel it's too fast to think about that conclusion because at that time my body also dropped out of 3 days training.'

"..."

'Actually, he didn't finish the story. How could Maven move to this world while Ori came to my world? Then whether in the near future or not, I will definitely meet with Maven.'

"..."

'I also had the assumption that the Dogoo invasion was Maven's plan too...'

The train of thoughts circling in his brain. The young man finally closed his eyes, regulated his breath, then opened his eyes again.

.

.

.

"IF, about your plan, have you prepared it?" Amid the atmosphere of breakfast, Compa asked.

"Of course, there's no way I'll forget it." IF smiles at her.

"I hope tomorrow is good day..." Nepgear put on a look of insecurity.

Neptune next to her responded in a casual tone, "Hey Nep Jr, didn't I tell you that we can just 'nep' it right? I'm sure everything will be fine!"

"But..." Nepgear still hasn't let go of her disbelief.

Uni responded, "Nepgear! What your sister said is true. Sometimes we don't need to think in complicated way."

"I also think she is right. Nepgear, have you forgotten my ability?" This time Noire prides herself.

After a short pause, the girl finally understood, "...that's right."

Boruto while chewing just watched them all. The yellow teen remembered IF's plan a few days ago that had been mentioned by Compa just now.

#

_"Let's make a gradual attack." Said the green eyed girl with confidence._

_"What does it mean? Do you have a plan?" Histoire asked._

_"Maybe this is not a tactic, but at least it will help."_

_IF explained that she would install a lot of land mines._

_However, Uni does not look sure, "Mines? Do you already know where Dogoo is going?"_

_Instead, IF actually smiled back. "Don't underestimate my expertise and intelligence. I already got some information after you told me there would be a Dogoo invasion. So, where the invaion is, we have confirmed it."_

_Boruto raised his eyebrows, 'That was fast, I'm actually impressed.'_

_"Then we just need to attack normally. The melee attack at the front, then long distance attack help to support. If the situation is going to dire, CPU or CPU candidate can transform."_

_Compa looks happy, "That's great! I didn't know you could immediately think of a method like this."_

_"Hey, I told you it's not a tactic. I'm talking like this so we don't attack without a plan. At least for illustration." IF added._

_Others were seen nodding their heads. Neptune said, "I think this is a good plan too!"_

_"Then all I have to do is prepare it."_

#

"Boruto?" The yellow teen turned his head to the source of the voice, Nepgear. The girl is next to him. "What is wrong?"

"Do you feel dizzy again? Why are you silent?" That 'gaze' gave it to him, again. Boruto just shook his head. "I'm only thinking about tomorrow."

"Do you think tomorrow we will be okay?"

He looked at the confused girl next to him. "Is something bothering you?"

Nepgear looked the other way, "Not really, it's just that I have a bad feeling..."

'Ah, yes. She told me that night too.' He thought. Boruto then reassures the lilac girl with his humble words. "I'm sure everything's fine. I also believe in the strength we have now, even though I have no right to say this because I am the weakest."

"Eeh? I don't think you're weak! You always been helped us... "

'Hmm...is that so?'

"By the way, do you have any plans today?" Nepgear seemed to start linking her own fingers while looking down. Boruto was only slightly dreamy, "Not really. I just need a little more rest after recovery."

"If...if so. Do you want to take a walk?" The lilac girl looked at the blond with hope in her eyes.

"Hmm...walking doesn't matter. When?"

'And why is she staring at me like that?'

Nepgear suddenly looks happy hearing that, "Afternoon before evening."

.

.

.

What he doesn't know is, Compa and IF also joined.

"Boruto! Even though I have seen from the morning that you are healthy, but I feel very happy because my patient is completely healed!" Compa talked with delightful tone. IF smiled faintly, "I didn't expect Compa really heal someone."

"Ah...I should be the one thanking you. Your medicine is quite effective." Boruto certainly didn't forget to return the favor with thanks. He really mean it though. He also wonder why IF always feel doubtful with Compa's nurse skill.

"That's why I invited him to take a walk." Said Nepgear, there was a bright atmosphere in her speech. On the way, it turns out Nepgear didn't plan at which destination of the four of them.

"Nepgear, you should have planned it in advance..." IF was seen face palming while Boruto shook his head, "Nepgear..."

Only Compa seemed okay with this, "Aww, it's okay Nepgear. I actually remember we have experienced something like this once, right IF?"

"Come to think of it, it turns out yes. Who would have thought it would happen again?"

Nepgear looks guilty, her eyebrows link to sadness. "I'm sorry, I just want us to spend time together..."

"He...hey! Don't be so sad! I'm not upset or anything. I understand what you mean!" IF looks panicked. Boruto was still watching the conversation in front of him. He doesn't know what to say surely. Why he feels warm in his chest now?

Suddenly Compa had the idea, "How about we just buy something needed for tomorrow? Looks like Boruto doesn't have a communication tool yet."

'Hm? Not a bad idea, I also accidentally brought some of my money.' Boruto has been saving money from the quests he has been carrying out. The young teen didn't have slightest time to think about what to buy according to his wishes at that time.

"That is a good idea. Like Nepgear's N-gear?" reply IF.

Nepgear which originally had a big face suddenly gave off a bright aura with beaming eyes. "I have several recommendations! Or Planeptune has just released the latest smartphone with the fastest chip nowadays!"

'Whoa. What is this? Nepgear seems to change?'

IF let out a satisfied expression, like knowing that this was already in her prediction, "Here it is, the maniac has come out of her nest. Boruto, maybe you don't know that Nepgear is crazy about the system of a machine or hardware or something like that."

"I really do not know…"

"But there's no need to worry! When it comes to technology, Nepgear is an expert!" Compa didn't forget to add. The lilac-haired girl realized what she was doing, "Goodness! I am sorry! I'm too excited when it comes to machinery or technology."

"It's okay Nepgear, I'm just surprised. In that case, can you suggest me what smarthphone for daily use?"

Then finally they visited one of the malls. Boruto is not a geek with technology, but for the basics he knows. However, it seems that doesn't apply here because for the parts only and the value is very different from on earth. Fortunately, Nepgear helps explain so that it can be quickly understood by the yellow teen.

After some time, Boruto had gotten the smartphone he needed. Not the best, but at least he has got what he needs. While Nepgear still observes some tech products with sparkling eyes. Boruto only watched the girl's movements.

"She really an innocent girl, right?" The guy turned his head, he found IF who also observed Nepgear. Boruto chose to silence.

"She always like this. When there is something big to be faced, she will definitely take a leisurely walk. Like now. This time we will face the Dogoo tomorrow."

Boruto still paid attention to the girl, "She looks like my sister. So innocent and always helping others."

"But, didn't you say that you...you know what I mean?" the girl next to him made sure. He nodded. "Yeah, that was five years ago."

.

.

.

Late afternoon was marked by the orange line on the sky that day. Boruto and friends casually walk along at the sidewalk on their way home.

Nothing strange at that time, until they received a brochure from someone. IF seems a little suspicious of the person for wearing a black robe. However, she didn't think further. It is precisely the contents of the brochure that attracts attention not only IF, but also others.

"What's in it, Nepgear?" Compa asked the girl. Her eyes looked here and there, reading a bunch of words at a time on the small paper.

_\- ON SALE! Human-shaped robot with code M-123 that can take care of homework! Get it now! -_

"Wow, human robot! I really want to know what inside of it…" Nepgear's eyes look radiant again. While Compa sweatdrop, "Uhm, Nepgear. Hello?"

Meanwhile, for some reason this makes IF uneasy, "Why is this even suspicious in my opinion, but not at the same time. Hmm..."

On the other hand, Boruto didn't say anything while still pocketing his hands in the jacket. Without any intuition, the blond looked back. He raised his eyebrows.

The black robed person is no longer there.

'Is it just my imagination?'

.

.

.

That night the clock shows time to rest. Tomorrow is the day they all have to fight the Dogoo invasion. That same night, a girl seemed to still not close her eyes. Nepgear looks restless while lying down. Even though she had been lying down for about an hour in bed with her sister, Neptune.

"Neptune..."

"Hm?" Strangely, she wasn't asleep either.

"I'm still afraid..."

"I know."

"But…"

Neptune turned to her sister, "I will definitely take care of you no matter what. We are not alone in facing this so don't worry, okay?"

She gently wiped the top of the girl's lilac head. Nepgear slowly smiled and began to calm down.

In another room, Boruto crossed his arms behind his head while lying down. Looks something also disturbs his mind.

'What does Nepgear think about her bad feeling? Why am I also affected too?'

The yellow teen suddenly remembered what the girl said.

_"Is something bothering you?"_

_Nepgear looked the other way, "Not really, it's just that I feel a bad feeling ..."_

At first glance, the girl's sentence seemed like empty words. However, part by part the sentence seemed to enter his brain and began to be understood by the thoughts of the yellow teen. He suddenly felt doubtful.

_"Soooo, there will be an invasion from that creature? Why we can just 'nep' it right!?"_

Boruto was slightly aware of the words of Neptune.

'Right, don't worry about unnecessary things. I better go to bed early. I'm also ready for tomorrow.'

"..."

'Also, I hope this eye don't awake tomorrow.'

.

_Flashback_

_"That means, he is a mascot."_

_"Mascot?"_

_Histoire explained, "Mascot actually comes from Ancient Goddess or Goddess who had lived. He is an embodiment to protect and balance the nation that he wants passively. Simply put, protecting the nation from behind the scenes."_

_"Hmm...," Boruto stroked his own chin._

_"But, according to my observation, because Eye of Hope doesn't have the nation he protects anymore, he finally gave his power to you so you can use it against Lady Maven."_

_The blond still half understood, "Why only EoH became a mascot? While Maven still seems to have a physicality as a Goddess in the near future we might face."_

_"If it's time, he will turn into a mascot. At least that's what I know."_

_Actually, there are still things that Boruto doesn't understand. However, the explanation from Histoire until now had slightly opened his mind. There are already a few hints that are visible for him._

_It appears that Histoire is preparing to move, "Then leave the rest to me."_

_"Sorry to bother."_

_"No need to be formal. I hope you get well soon and excuse me."_

_And finally the Oracle left, but after that there was another voice._

_"Ah! Histoire! Good morning."_

_"Oh, Nepgear and Uni. Good morning! I'm really sorry. Excuse me you two..."_

.

It happened when he was sick at that time. Boruto asked Histoire to find out about Maven. And it seemed like there was progress, the blond slowly understood about the existence of Ori in his eyes. At least he knows more about that.

'Time to sleep then…'

* * *

**TBC**


	14. Invasion (1)

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

"Hmm...I've prepared everything. Alright."

"Boruto?" When there are only a few tiny things that must be considered, the young teen heard a voice from outside the room. He can guess who is calling from behind the door, then after that he takes steps to open it. "Nepgear?"

"...oh, and Uni." It turns out that the girl is not alone. Nepgear smiles seeing the blond looks ready. "You don't seem afraid of facing monsters like Dogoo anymore, Boruto."

The blonde looked stiff, not knowing what kind of response to give. Is that a compliment? "Err...well, it seems so. I think I'm getting used to it."

"Then gather in the living room if you are ready." After that Nepgear sauntered away. When Boruto looked at the departure of the lilac girl, the young teen didn't see Uni following her. He stared at the shorter raven girl.

"You're not coming with Nepgear?" According to observations from Boruto, Uni looks quite close to Nepgear. Almost every time he saw Nepgear, the Raven girl was also there. It's strange to him what happening right now before his eyes. Make yellow teen confused.

Uni put both hands behind her, those eyes looked as if to say something. Boruto hasn't said anything yet.

"That...that is. A..."

Boruto raised an eyebrow, "A?"

"Urrgghh...Forget it! Really! I want to get ready first!" All of a sudden, Uni slid away just that, leaving the blond dumbfounded like a stone seeing the reaction just now. After a while, Boruto returned to his senses and scratched his own head.

"It's strange, but so be it."

For a glance Boruto saw the girl's cheeks blush as if holding back an emotion sticking out of the raven girl's head. Yeah, just a glance. He can't judge further.

.

.

.

In the living room, Histoire began. "Today's main agenda is to face the Dogoo invasion in Virtua Forest. I hope you will be able to finish it well and everyone will return safely!"

Neptune who was next to Noire casually responded, "Histy, this is just Dogoo! I don't see any danger in my 'future eyes' skill!"

'Things I rarely agree with those silly words from Neptune. But, for some reason I agree with Neptune more than Histoire, at least now.' Boruto thought while drinking tea in a small cup. Nothing is dangerous as long as we already know what will be faced.

Yellow head accidentally glanced at the two people next to him, Nepgear and Uni. But the attention of the young man was with the lilac girl. Nepgear shows the same facial expression as at night a few days ago.

#

_"Blanc and Vert aren't here either. I'm not sure if we can deal with 'that'." Nepgear looks slightly downward to her feet while her hands intertwined together._

_Boruto stood up then walked over to the girl. His hand involuntarily stroked top of Nepgear's head, brushed it softly. "I'm sure we are not that weak. What Neptune said might be true, we just need to 'nep' them."_

_'...or that's what I was hoping for.' Actually, he doesn't really sure either._

_Nepgear looked at Boruto, the blond saw that the light in the girl's eyes seemed to return again. Boruto start to walk away after that, "I want to sleep, good night."_

#

Boruto also couldn't blame the girl, everyone has their own hunches. As a result of the girl's reaction, Boruto also felt a little bit the same way.

"But Neptune! This invasion is an attack that can threaten the safety of the Planeptune population. Please do this seriously!" Histoire confirmed her argument. The yellow teen turned his mind back that what Histoire was saying also had a point. No doubt if they later fail, then Planeptune will be the one get impact.

"Aside from reminding today's agenda, I want to tell you something important."

The next words uttered by Histoire made everyone look at her. Even Rom and Ram who look cool themselves stop their activities.

"I found a letter this morning, then the contents are like this..." The oracle took out a letter made of white paper. After that, Histoire turned the paper over so everyone could see.

**AD-123 WILL INCLUDE AT THE PARTY! -A from Pixel Raid Team**

"AD-123? Is that a code?" Noire couldn't hide her curiosity after reading the contents of the mysterious letter. In addition, they just murmuring sign they are also thinking about what the actual contents of the letter.

HOP! Neptune leapt forward to pay close attention to the letter. Histoire to look a little backwards in surprise at the spontaneous action of the Goddess. "Hmm, if you look at the person who sent this letter it is the person with the initials A. And this person A is under the auspices of the PIRATE group!"

"PIRATE? Do you know that group?"

Neptune turned to her sister while pretending to hit her own head, "Of course not! Teehee!"

"Neptune, you better not joking." Noire doesn't seem to serve her childish friend right now. However, Neptune pursed her lips instead. "_Buu_…even though I was in serious mode. Why don't you trust me instead?"

Boruto went back to drinking the tea until it was empty, 'I think everyone knows the reason...'

Compa suddenly said, "Ah! AD-123 is that...eh? What is it? I feel familiar with it but at the same time I forget too."

"Compa? Really, what do you want to say actually?" IF patted her own forehead while sighing.

"Ahem!" Histoire tried to take her attention again. "Since this is still no clue, you better leave immediately and focus on the current invasion."

Noire nodded in agreement, "Right, we better leave now."

.

.

.

The weather that day wasn't so bad. The nine people didn't experience any obstacles when traveling to Virtua Forest. Except the sentences spoken by Neptune that Boruto referred to as 'Nonsense talk' didn't make him excited at all. For example…

_"Hey, it's good to know when the sun is not gonna move closer to us even one inch! Because you know, BURN! Wait, is that silly joke right there?"_

Or humming…

_"Nep here~ Nep there~ All for my PlaNep people~"_

But of the many utterances, the blond felt himself more relaxed and not tense as they got closer to their destination. Neptune can indeed act like a child, but she is also a person who cares about her friends and has fighting abilities that cannot be underestimated. Especially when becoming a Purple Heart, her figure can be a leader and mature. That's what Boruto admires from a Neptune.

'For the second thought, I would think she really Nepgear's big sister…'

Neptune catches Boruto's gaze. The little goddess had realized it already, but it seemed that it wasn't yet for the blond.

"Ohohoo...Do I look charming to you, yellow head?"

Of course, Boruto began to realize what he was doing and immediately feel uncomfortable, and that was clearly visible in the eyes of the Lilac Goddess. "What? What do you mean?"

"Never mind...Why do you hide something like that?" teased Neptune. She brought her face closer to the yellow teen beside him. Boruto reflexes stay away.

"No, it's just that you look very relaxed facing this. That's all."

Neptune pulled her head back and began to scrub her hips. "Heh! Even though Histy always said that I rarely do my work, I always finish it completely and never fail!"

'So confident, huh…'

"Well, I can't comment on that. Because from what I see, you always finish with any task."

"My sister always does. Even in a difficult situation, she once joking around." Out of nowhere, Nepgear followed their chat. Boruto only turned when Neptune only showed a thumb on Nepgear.

"And don't forget! I will always win because I am the main character!"

Their chat after a while stopped because IF told everyone that they had arrived while taking out a device that was like a button. "Okay! We wait here."

"Eeeh?! Why stop? Just a little further ahead." Neptune doesn't like their current position a bit. She ignored IF's words until before the green-eyed girl screamed.

"Wait! Don't go yet!"

Boruto put on a serious look, "IF, do you mean there is something in front of us?"

"Yes, because I installed _it_ there and this is the button for _that_."

Everyone put on a confused look.

"Button?"

"Installed?"

"There?"

For the goddamn sake, IF patted her forehead again then sighed that was heard by everyone there. "Didn't we discuss this a few minutes ago? The mines are there!"

'Oh...' Boruto hardly remembers that, and it turns out that it applies to others as well.

"EEHHH ! Why didn't you say that earlier? What if I die!"

Then there was a little commotion after that. IF just keeps saying "Your fault for not hearing me..." or something like that. Boruto isn't bothered, neither is Uni. Nepgear laughed weakly, while Rom and Ram laughing together. But it was only there, until Noire let out a serious tone.

"Here they come..."

Everyone looked in their intended direction. The creature is shaped like a slime with a dog-like face. Initially only one appeared, but exponentially increased in number like the sea of dogoo.

IF takes a step forward to commemorate all of them, "Remember after I turn on this, only then we will move forward. Formation as planned."

"Roger!" Neptune is ready to hold the katana in her hand. Nepgear gulped with a beam sword in her grasp. Rom and Ram both have similar weapons. Namely staff. Both have attacks with a magic type, to be exact the ice element.

"Ram, there are so many of them."

"Right Rom, but we certainly can if we do it together!"

Boruto was silent with their numbers. Even though he has defeated many Dogoo for quests and get used to it, this number is still not normal. He looked aside, Nepgear and Uni had prepared their respective weapons. Oh, he turned out to be the first time seeing weapons used by her. The raven haired girl pulled out some kind of rifle shaped weapon that was quite long and sturdy. 'Looks like she's the type of long range attacker, huh. Interesting.'

In addition to the weapon, the look on her face also showed seriousness...or arguably not nervous at all. Boruto was stunned by the calm possessed by Uni. Or not really, Noire apparently also has the same calmness while holding her short-sword. On the other hand, Nepgear doesn't look as worried as before. The look in their eyes slightly sharpened at Dogoo's arrival. IF and Compa too.

Boruto himself experienced enough inner conflict for a moment. However, after seeing his friends, he became a little calmer. Right, he must calm. The dangerous thing about Dogoo is smear their bluish gel onto the targeted body. Fortunately, he had never experienced anything like that. His fear was also not as big as when he first met the giant dogoo at that time. He was calm enough.

"Boruto!" After a long moment the blond busied himself with his own thoughts, he was suddenly summoned. He turned towards Uni. "Hm?"

"We must get ready! Soon we will go forward."

"Yeah, you're right. I haven't been ready since earlier."

"Besides that, Boruto..." She approached until to be right next to him. Boruto was still a little stunned by the size of the rifle. That's large.

"Yes, Uni?" The girl was silent while staring downwards. Her mouth moved but no sound was heard. "Uhh...forget it."

He felt something. But after that he finally remembered. So the feeling just now isn't déjà vu. This morning she also behaved like this. What exactly happened? Boruto himself was actually curious, but in the end, he ignored the thing for the second time.

"Okay.."

.

.

.

BOOM ! BOOM ! BOOM !

Not just one, but there were several explosions in a row and moving away from their position. It was only after that IF gave a sign to move forward. From the eyes of the yellow teen, the number of Dogoo affected by the explosion was quite a lot until there was a time when he felt a little grateful for the number being reduced. However, it seems that it doesn't apply for some time afterwards. The Dogoo still appear with fantastic quantity.

Noire is quite nimble with the short-sword she has. The girl carried out a combination attack with Neptune. Neptune, on the other hand, has a stronger attack than Noire. So that for more numbers, Noire is more effective. As for the larger Dogoo, it is Neptune's work.

CPU candidates, namely Nepgear, Uni, Rom, and Ram carry out their attacks together. Judging from their respective positions, Nepgear was at the front. This is obvious, because only Nepgear has a melee type weapon, the beam sword. Rom and Ram are behind Nepgear providing support in the form of ice needles and other magic attacks. Uni has a considerable distance from the three of them, a distance that is hard to reach by the Dogoo. Raven girl shot some Dogoo that the three didn't have time to overcome.

The man only, Boruto, made a combination with IF and Compa. IF this time uses a pistol gun to kill Dogoo because the forward is the yellow boy himself who uses a ninja sword. Compa also attacked Dogoo but in a slightly unique way. After Dogoo was knocked in front of her, Compa would inject liquid from her large syringe that the girl always used to fight monsters during the quest. Boruto really didn't want to remember the contents of liquid because it was one of things that had to be avoided in his life.

This continued for 5 minutes, until suddenly...

"Eh? What is that?" When Uni was aiming for the next Dogoo, she accidentally saw a mob of monsters heading towards them. Or rather Mini Wolf. Mini Wolf is a smaller version of Fenrir Wolf with the size of a dog. Such a size is not too dangerous, but because the number of those who are so much added Dogoo also still does not show any sign of a reduction, make Boruto and his party have to think twice about facing them.

"Noire! There are other monsters approaching! "

Not only Noire hear that, they all turned towards the direction the Mini Wolf was coming.

"Mini Wolf !? I thought only Dogoo would come here!" Uni is also as surprised as the others. Boruto turned slightly after defeating Dogoo who was in front of him. The blond actually also didn't expect will be faced with mini wolf. But he was ready because he had fought three mini-wolfes at the same time although that was little overwhelmed back then.

"Calm down everyone! Noire, Nepgear, Uni, Rom, and Ram do transformation! This is still not beyond our worst expectations." Neptune, or what has changed to Purple Heart commands the Goddess in a stern voice. While the others nodded. Boruto still looked at the Goddesses until he heard his name being called by someone. "Boruto?"

The yellow teen slowly turned his head to find Compa who was putting on a curious expression on him. "Hm? What's wrong, Compa?"

"Are you tired? I brought the energy potion that I have prepared for all of us." The orange-haired girl showed a small bottle of clear liquid in her right hand, while her left hand still supported a large syringe. Boruto for now is actually still not feeling tired, but it never hurts to try. "Do you want to give that to me?"

Compa's expression suddenly became happy. "Of course! I brought a lot so you can try it."

Boruto grabbed the bottle and then observed it. The young teen with his party was in a slight pause after the first wave of Dogoo was finished. After Compa gave the bottle, the girl went to IF and then offered the same thing as he was holding. Boruto opened the bottle and started drinking it.

The portion is small enough to be consumed in two gulps. Boruto didn't feel anything strange or anything. However, over time he felt something. Initially the blond's breathing rate was irregular, but after the he took the concoction of Compa he became breathing normally. He seemed to get new energy.

'The bottle is only this small, but can have a significant effect. This is amazing.'

"Thank you, Compa! I immediately got energized again!" Boruto heard the voice of Nepgear who was amazed by the bottle. The others also thanked Compa. It turned out that the orange haired girl had given everyone an energy bottle.

"Compa, this is really effective, Thank you." Purple Heart also doesn't forget to thank. She then turned her head towards the incoming attack. "Then let's continue fighting the second Wave!"

'That's right, I'm still not done dealing with this.'

* * *

TBC


End file.
